Locked Away
by MagicMagie
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a young boy with a dream of becoming a hero like everyone else. However, being quirkless, small, and having suspicious bands around his neck, wrist, and ankles does not make him an appropriate choice for one. Izuku needs to prove himself in order to save himself and others from the controlling standards of society and government.(I don't own BNHA) (Not Complete)
1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya sits in a classroom, ignoring his surroundings as he tries to read over his messy notes about heroes. His hands, free of anything to do, tug at the outside of the cold metal collar that he is required to wear always, no matter the reason would be to remove it.

Not like Izuku can remove it anyway. It has to be destroyed to be removed. If he were to remove it somehow, the bracelets around his wrist and ankles would electrocute him, presumably knocking him out. It would also send his location to the forces to capture him and force the noose around his neck back in place.

Not that it has ever happened. Izuku has been close 'friends' with the collar and bracelets since he was four.

Izuku tries to remember the notes he has taken, but it merely slips his mind like everything else in the world it seems. Sighing, he looks up. His curly green bangs cover his eyes. He doesn't bother to move it. He is in the center of the classroom, surrounded by presumably powerful kids. Kids with quirks. Kids with super-powers. A power that isn't present in him. Instinctively, he runs a diagnosis through his mind based on what he knows and sees, muttering it under his breath.

_Midoriya Izuku - Quirk: Quirkless - Izuku does not have a quirk. He is your average extra-small boy. He has to rely on abilities he has gained over the years and smarts to survive._

Izuku has learned to make a diagnosis of a person as it helps him focus and come up with a plan. Sadly, he has to do that as he is a bullied kid. The collar and bracelets don't help with his appearance, making him seem like a threat. The bracelets even have dents and knife marks from him trying to break it. This has lead to suspicious looks, but he has learned to ignore them.

The room is a simple classroom with a tiled floor and ceiling. It has six rows of desks with five in each row, every one filled with a unique student. Every wall, but the wall to his left, holds a chalkboard. In the front, Izuku can see his teacher collecting papers for a project the students had to complete. He has never paid attention to his teacher, though, because he gets lost too easily. To his left is where he looks the most. The left wall is a windowed wall that shows the outside world. He can see his reflection in the window, allowing him to pick up every detail of himself.

Izuku has ruly green hair that covers his similar-colored eyes most of the time. He always wears a black face-mask, allowing him to conceal his expressions and mutter to himself without anyone hearing him. The metal noose around his neck glints in the sunlight, tight around his neck to remind him that it exists. He is wearing a black long-sleeve uniform with a collar, but the collar does not cover the metal part of him. He turns away to look down at his desk. It's covered in multiple explosions marks from someone in the classroom. The desk goes up to his shoulders, making it difficult for him to write in it. His feet hang from his chair as the desk is too large for him. He is only 130 centimeters (4'3") and 27 kilograms (60 lbs) at fourteen, making him the smallest kid in the school. As he was inspecting the classroom, ruckus breaks out, causing him to look up.

"Settle down! Yes, you all have nice quirks, but you can't use it out in public!" The teacher tells the class, struggling to get them to settle down. Izuku takes note of every quirk he sees demonstrated, running a quick analysis through his brain. Papers fly around the room for a moment before settling on the floor. Upon closer inspection, it is the project the students had to do — the project about where the students plan to go after middle school. Izuku would have to be ignorant not to know what everyone put.

Everybody wants to be a hero.

When the rise of quirks came around, heroes and villains appeared. It was a dream come true for comic book fans to have super-powers finally! However, people started using their quirks for evil deeds. The government needed a solution, so the hero career was born. Heroes are supposed to protect the world from danger.

Sometimes, Izuku wonders otherwise. A voice cuts through the chaos.

"Please! Don't put me down with the rest of these low-lives! They would be lucky if they end up at a torn-down agency!" Izuku can place that voice from anywhere. They have known each other since they were kids, after all.

_Bakugo Katsuki (Kacchan) - Quirk: Explosion - Instead of regular sweat, Kacchan sweats nitroglycerin from his hand to trigger explosions. He has multiple variations of using quirk; for example, he can use it as a direct attack, for mobility, or a smokescreen. Kacchan has ashy blonde hair with red eyes. He acts egotistical as he thinks he is the best in the school, and other students and teachers encourage this. He always starts with the right punch._

His comment quickly sparks outrage across the class.

"Ah, Bakugo! You plan on going to UA, yes?" The teacher questions him.

Bakugo jumps out of his seat, landing on his desk as he enthusiastically exclaims, "Yes, the best for the best! I have already beat all the mock tests and a quirk to match expectations! I plan on becoming the top and best hero in the world, becoming even better than All Might himself, and it all starts at UA High!"

"Midoriya, you plan on going to UA High, too, right?" First, there is silence.

Then everyone turns to face him and starts laughing. Their laughter bounces off the wall, and the mockery surrounds Izuku like water trying to drown him. He can feel his heart pounding to his throat, his palms becoming sweaty, and his body trembling of fear.

A student exclaims," You really think they are going to let someone without a quirk into UA?!" Izuku is quick to respond.

"T-t-they got rid of t-that rule! I could be the f-first quirkless student in there!"

"DEKU!" Bakugo's voice slices through the noise like a knife through butter. The moment Izuku heard his childhood nickname thrown in the air, he grabs his stuff and jumps out of the chair. He avoids the explosions Bakugo is creating on his desk as he looks down upon him. A predator ready to eat his prey, Bakugo continues his grand speech," Listen, Deku, you are the worst than the rest of these wannabes because you are quirkless! Why would UA choose you when they could have someone like me there?!"

"I-I'm not trying to c-c-compete with you! I j-just wanted to be a hero s-since I was young. I-If the chance is t-there, I am t-taking it!"

"You will never be able to hang with the best of the best! You will die in the exam itself! Defenseless Izuku! Do you really want to embarrass the school by failing it so badly!?" Izuku looks up at his childhood bully.

"I-I rather die t-trying than live my l-life in regret." Izuku knows he doesn't have much to lose. This quiets the class for a moment. The teacher forces the students back to their seats, though he can tell by the look in his eye that Bakugo is not done yet.

The second the school bell rang, Izuku dashes out of his seat and classroom to avoid Bakugo.

"GET BACK HERE, DEKU!" He doesn't bother to look back. He lets his feet guide him naturally where he needs to go. He jumps over the railing at the stairs and lands on his feet as instincts kick in. He runs to put as much distance between him and Bakugo as possible. Izuku zooms out of the school while paying attention to the sound of explosions behind him. He doesn't bother to slow down when he doesn't hear it anymore. He continues to run until he appears at a tunnel, taking deep breaths as he leans against the wall. It frustrates him how easily he wears out. The weight that slows him down will remain forever there, though, so he has to deal with it. After a moment, he pushes himself off the wall and walks through the tunnel.

As Izuku reaches the end, he hears a gurgling sound from behind him, causing him to turn around. The sight before him holds a large dark-green slime-monster staring straight at him.

Izuku is the target. The monster speaks.

"A meat body! A bit on the small side, but it will save me from All Might!" Without thinking, Izuku ducks and rolls to the side to avoid the sludge from crushing him from above. He scrambles to get up as he runs back to set some distance between him and the creature before him. "Come on; there is no point in fighting it because it will happen anyway!" The sludge screams, throwing its slime at him to try and capture him. Izuku hops around, grabbing every bit of energy he can muster to survive. He quickly studies the villain before him.

_Unknown Name (Sludge) - Quirk: Sludge - The body is made of sludge. It can be presumed it can not take physical attacks unless it is aimed for the substantial parts of its body (mouth and eyes.) Based on what it said, it can take over a victim's body to control them. The liquid might be able to separate from its body. It could be possible to freeze the sludge._

Izuku jumps back to avoid an arm, but he knows he can't last long. His breathing is already ragged from the earlier experience with Bakugo. His body is weak, relying heavily on speed. He could run, but he doesn't want other civilians involved. Izuku quickly runs through the conversation he has had with the villain thus far, realizing that All Might is probably searching for the villain. He needs to distract. He thought about removing his face-mask, but he realizes that it might take a moment for the slime villain to go through.

Izuku will take any moment he can.

Within a couple of minutes, Izuku is too worn out to continue. He should run, but that is selfish to the people around him. He rolls under an arm when another arm grabs him. He feels himself be lifted by the chest by the foul-smelling sludge. He feels himself be pulled towards the body. He quickly realizes there is no point in struggling, taking a deep breath in. The protective mask is ripped off, and the sludge slowly crawls down his esophagus and into his lungs.

**Please. Someone help me.**

"Good boy, no struggling! This will only take 45 seconds, and it will all be over. You are a hero to me, kid!" The sludge voice rumbles through Izuku's body. Without a moment for realization, the sludge tries to wrap itself around his neck, only for electricity to spark from the metal collar, spreading itself through the sludge's body. The slime screams, "WHAT THE HELL?!" The sludge rips itself out of Izuku's throat, dropping him on the ground as it evacuates. When the collar went off, it shocked the boy's body that carried the sludge inside and around him.

Izuku passed out within seconds of the shock, his body left behind on the ground in the tunnel.

* * *

Edited 7/3/2020


	2. Chapter 2

"Young boy? Kid, wake up!"

That is the first thing Izuku hears along with the faint clapping against his cheek that he can feel trying to awaken him. He opens his eyes to reveal a man in front of his vision.

"There we go! I thought I had lost you! You weren't responding to anything!"

The voice fills his ears once more, but now Izuku recognizes it. His vision focuses, revealing the number one hero.

All Might: The Symbol of Peace.

Izuku quickly crawls back and trembles of excitement at the site of one of his favorite heroes of all time. He can easily ignore the pain for now. He knows his eyes are probably gleaming of admiration as he looks over the hero before him.

The first thing someone would notice about All Might is his signature bright smile. The smile that wipes fear from civilians while inserting terror in villains. Two golden bangs stick up from his blonde hair. His body dwarfs Izuku's body by hundreds of pounds and a few feet at least. Usually, his costume is a body-tight suit that reveals muscles everybody wishes they had in the American colors. This time, however, he is wearing a white t-shirt and green pants like a civilian would. All Might is the reason people want to be heroes.

Without his face-mask on, Izuku covers his mouth with his hand to run an analysis.

_All Might: Symbol of Peace - Quirk: Name Unknown - All Might possesses extreme strength that allows him intense power and speed. His quirk is considered the most powerful quirk in the world. Based on how he is standing, he is leaning on his right side to show a possible preference. His quirk has never been talked in public, so there has to be a secret. He used to work regularly, but over the years, his hours have decreased to only a couple of hours._

Izuku drops his hand.

"Are you okay, young boy? If so, can you tell me what happened?" All Might asks. Izuku nods as he racks his brain, trying to remember what happened. It frustrates him that he remembers some things and other things that are essential slip through his mind like water in a stream. He grips the outside of the collar, tugging at it. Izuku looks around the area and quickly recognizes the tunnel around him. A switch in his head flips as the memories return back. He looks up at All Might.

Naturally, a report slips Izuku's tongue, " I was heading to a class when I heard gurgling behind me. I turn around to see a sludge villain. He attacks me, and I focus on dodging as the sludge had said you were after him. I could not last as the sludge managed to capture me and start shoving themselves down my throat to take over my body. However, the sludge started wrapping itself around my collar, causing both of us to be electrocuted," Izuku raises his hands, allowing All Might to inspect the bands as he continues, " when someone touches the inside of the bands or my collar, it electrocutes them. Even though the sludge can not take physical damage, I believe the eyes and mouth can, so that is why it was electrocuted. I knocked out as they left me behind." When he finishes, he blushes as his nervous self returns, " S-s-sorry for the l-l-long e-explanation, All Might, s-sir."

"You are fine, my boy! You gave me all the information I needed, so I thank you for that. However, I need to head off as they are still out there." All Might exclaims.

"W-wait! I-I have a question!" Izuku stutters out as he quickly pushes himself off the ground to stand despite weariness in his body. However, All Might has already run off. Without questioning his actions, Izuku runs toward the direction, after picking up his discarded mask and putting it back on. He went until he hears familiar explosions go off in the distance.

_Kacchan?_

Izuku runs through the alleyways as he searches for the source of the noise. He ignores the painful pounding in his chest and his lungs suffocating him alive. Within a few minutes, he arrives at the scene.

Bakugo is in Izuku's previous position with the sludge villain holding him down. Fire spreads around the buildings as the heroes act as mere spectators. Questions fly through his head.

_Why aren't they doing anything? A kid is dying, and they aren't even trying to save him! Is he going to die because they are unwilling to act?! Where is All Might? He was just in the area!_

The heroes are doing nothing.

Izuku looks down at the metal bands that have, for years, held him down from his true potential. For once, they will not be the hands holding him down but instead is the gun in his hand. There is no time waste.

If the heroes are willing to accept the death of a kid, Izuku is willing to take the bullet.

Izuku jumps over the caution tapes and dashes directly into the attack, ignoring the begs of mercy for him to return.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, BRAT?! GET OUT OF HERE UNLESS YOU WANT TO ELECTROCUTE HIM!" The sludge villain yells at Izuku, but he can hear the fear. The electric shock must have hurt the physical part of their body as well. Izuku is fully aware of what he is doing. At least he is trying, unlike the heroes in the back still screaming at him to come back. Izuku continues to approach the villain, slowing down. The villain howls, "DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE ELECTROCUTED IN THE EYES AND MOUTH ALL AT ONCE?! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!" The shock is strong enough to leave a tingle. It becomes bothersome more than anything. If it continues long enough, it could cause temporary damage. If he has to, Bakugo would still be safe.

Izuku hides his face behind his long curls and gulps down his fear, " Surrender or I will use it again." He slowly approaches. He keeps a close eye on Bakugo, who is doing ineffective damage to the creature by triggering his explosions. The sludge villain will not let go. He can't waste any more time or else Bakugo will suffocate.

Shocking everyone at the scene, Izuku sprints forward and slams his left hand into the sludge while biting his tongue. The sludge villain screeches as it drops Bakugo as it trying to retreat. Not looking back, he drags the recovering boy out of the scene quickly.

Finally, a comforting phrase sweeps through the crowd.

"DO NOT WORRY! WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!" All Might bolts to the sludge villain, " TEXAS SMASH!"

The power of the punch scatters sludge around the place and causes Izuku to crash into the wall. Unsuspecting, All Might's punch was so powerful that it started raining from the pressure itself. Ignoring his chaotic surroundings, Izuku focuses on his breathing. He places his hand over his beating heart.

Izuku can't believe he did that. All for his childhood bully. Someone who has belittled him even more than the metal choker around his neck. Before he can finish his thoughts, a hand snatches the front of his uniform shirt and throws him to the ground with as much anger as possible. He looks up to see the boy he has just saved treat him like the dirt under him.

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SAVE ME, DEKU!" Bakugo stops, expecting a reaction from Izuku. Izuku doesn't react as he just stares at him. He takes it as a sign to continue, "I COULD HAVE SAVED MYSELF, OR ALL MIGHT COULD HAVE SAVED ME! I DON'T NEED A WEAKLING LIKE YOU TO SAVE ME! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SHOULD DO?

**HOPE YOU GET A QUIRK IN YOUR NEXT LIFE AND TAKE A SWAN DIVE OFF THE ROOF!"**

With that, Bakugo walks off. He leaves behind the previously shattered soul of Izuku Midoriya to dust.

* * *

After the previous 'fight' with Bakugo, the heroes at the scene lectured Izuku about safety and how he should not have interfered.

Izuku lost interest within the first sentence. The rest of the conversation becomes muddled in his ears as his heart pounds numbly in his chest. His whole body is numb. The words bounce in his head like a repeat button on a video.

_"Hope you get a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof!"_

Izuku takes a deep breath as he walks mindlessly to his after-school class. The world around him feels frozen. He hopes for the memory to be erased like everything else important, yet there it lingers.

_"Hope you get a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof!"_

"Young Midoriya!" The voice slices through Izuku's bitter thought process, causing him to look up. In the alleyway in front of him stands All Might once more, " Glad I found you! I forgot to give you something back," All Might steps forward, showing him his Hero Analysis book. Izuku gives his hero a small smile that he can't see and takes the book from him.

Izuku musters up the courage to tell him, "T-t-thank you, sir. H-how do you know m-my name?"

"I signed it for you! I happened to see your name on the front! I would like to talk to you about earlier." Merely hearing that, Izuku wants the conversation to end because he doesn't want to be lectured by the Symbol of Peace. With no prior warning, smoke surrounds the man before him, swallowing the man before disappearing.

The leftovers hold a barely functioning body as the muscle has disappeared, leaving the skin and bones. The clothes sag pathetically off the previously large body. No longer are the golden locks standing straight, but instead drooping similar to the frown on the man's face. The man's face looks like a skull covered in skin. The most prominent part is the bright blue eyes that attempt to brighten the dead man walking.

Izuku has no idea how to react. He looks just like Izuku but taller. It's a place where he can relate to the hero.

"Call me Yagi, kid," The ghost of All Might starts, " you must be wondering what is going on, huh? This is my true form. I may always smile, but behind that smile is fear. Originally, I can switch back and forth like night and day. However, five years ago, a fight led me to an almost-fatal injury, lowering my work hours to three, " Yagi lifts his shirt, revealing a deep purple gash on his left side before dropping it and continuing, " not a pretty sight. Now, I need a successor."

"S-successor?" Izuku asks.

"You probably know better than anyone that I have never revealed my quirk name in public. It's my biggest secret. What I am about to tell you can not be said to anybody. Do you understand?" Izuku nods as he tries to force his brain to memorize everything. Yagi continues, "My quirk's name is One for All. This is not a quirk I was born with but instead was passed down to me by another person like a torch. With each person the torch is passed to, the flame grows stronger. With my work hours steadily decreasing, I need to pass down my power. This is where you will come on.

Young Midoriya, will you accept my power?"

Izuku's heart stops, and his brain overloads. He softly questions, "W-why?"

"You are younger than I would like. However, this will give me more time to prepare your body. What inspired this decision? I will be honest; I was watching the whole time because I had already gone over my time-limit. When nobody else was moving, you did. You even shocked yourself again to get the boy out of there. That is the meaning of being a true hero, young Midoriya!" When Yagi exclaims his final statement, he starts to cough of blood. Izuku pulls out his handkerchief, handing it to the skeleton before him as the words crawl through his brain.

So badly, Izuku wants to scream, "Yes! Yes, I can do it!" and go to war with his body to grow strong to be able to use the quirk set before him.

Unfortunately, that is the idealistic point of view.

Izuku knows better. He looks down on the bounds of metal on the wrist and ankles before reaching to touch the collar of broken dreams. Never before has the feeling of wanting to rip the imbecile collar off been so strong. He just wants to cry out. Yet, his body remains numb to the world. Slowly, he looks up at the man that has inspired him for years.

"I'm sorry, b-but I have to s-s-say no. I w-wish I can h-help." The frown on Yagi's face deepens.

"May I ask why, my boy?"

Izuku taps his collar, trying to signal something Yagi as he says, " I-If I could, I-I would t-tell you...may...may I ask you s-something, sir?" Yagi nods, allowing Izuku to choke out his question, " C-can I b-b-be a hero, e-even with my p-predicament of being...b-being quirkless?" Yagi goes quiet.

Finally, he says, " No, I do not believe it is possible. My quirk would have given you something to fight with. While you have shown qualities of a hero, it's too dangerous, especially for your size. There are safer options for you like-"

Izuku doesn't hear the rest of what he has to say. The world just stopped.

The previous dust from Bakugo is now nothing.

All hope is gone.

* * *

Edited 7/4/2020


	3. Chapter 3

Numb.

That is all Izuku feels. He isn't there. The rough rope he held in his hands merely lays there, waiting to be pulled to close or open the stage before him. The music that fills the room bounces off the walls, yet he remains still as though he doesn't hear a thing. On stage, the people dance with elegance like the music guides them through the dance routine with their quirks decorating the scene. The site flashes before his eyes, but it's met with no amusement. All that remains is the corpse of Izuku Midoriya. Unlike most other things, the reason the body stands bangs inside his head as it continually reminds him that it exists.

_"Hope you get a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof!"_

_"No, I do not believe it as possible."_

It makes Izuku want to bang his head into the wall to forget; however, he knew it would not solve anything as he looks down upon his collared right wrist. On the way there, in hopes of feeling something, he slammed his wrist into the wall. It didn't do any good as it started bleeding from the metal digging in. He barely felt a thing, making the whole experience a waste of time and energy.

Izuku focuses back into the present when he hears the music stop, which causes him to look up. The dance before him has finished as the group stands in their final poses. He lets them remain for a moment. He feels the faint feeling of yearning in his soul that wants him to be out there. He ignores it as he pulls the curtains close. The dancers quickly walk past him because they want to go home and rest, a feeling he never understood when he was a dancer himself. Izuku wanted to keep going always. Song after song, he would be able to switch his style and tempo in a heartbeat like he was made for this. Most of his clear memories are him dancing. The one time he feels powerful.

* * *

Soon after the cuffs came on, Izuku's mom noticed how depressed and slow he became at such a young age. She needed to find a solution, so she signed him up for dance lessons. She hoped it would help him break through the poison in his body that held him down, and it did help. He can still feel the weight, but if he didn't have dancing, he probably would not be able to move. While Izuku can't remember routines without reminders, unlike his peers, he can remember poses and individual dance moves because he practiced them consistently. It's an instinct for him. Quickly, he grew above his classmates through determination. He would continuously be given his own performances because, even though he can't remember routines, he is well-known in town for his improvisation. He can come up with a dance routine without struggling, unlike most students. If someone plays the same song, he would have a similar yet different style then before. His shows always bring a surprise.

It all changed when he was transferred to the dance academy he is at now four years ago.

When Izuku first heard he was being transferred to one of the highest dance academies in Japan, he was excited. He was specifically requested to join due to his dancing abilities and improvisation! Without a second thought, he said yes. He can remember how nervous he was when he entered the beautiful building—towers with beams of light shoot at the entrance to make it seem like heaven. The glassy door was massive, dwarfing the small-sized Izuku. He entered the building to meet his new sensei, Saito-sensei, a world-renowned dancer. She was a beautiful woman that towered over him with long blonde hair going to her waist and bright blue eyes to match the tight glittery outfit she had on that day. She had a bright smile when she came over to him.

"Ah, you must be Midoriya! I'm Saito, a pleasure to meet you!" She raised her pedicured hand, and he gently but firmly took it and shook it with a shaky smile, " You're smaller than I expected, much smaller. That is something I can work with! Come on and tell me what your quirk is." She started to lead the way, and he followed. He felt dread.

"I-I'm q-q-quirkless..." Izuku forced out of his vocal cords. Before his anxieties got to him, his new sensei flashed him her signature smile.

"That's not a problem! While I do work with quirks, it isn't something I rely on. I assume you know what my quirk is?" Izuku had nodded yes, " While my quirk is what I rely on for some moves, I mostly dance as an ordinary dancer should. Come on, I want to test you."

_Saito - Quirk: Balance - Saito's quirk allows her to have perfect balance no matter her position. She will never fall over. With this quirk, it also allows her to become more flexible and make more complex moves most humans can't do._

Saito quickly discovered Izuku's weakness; Izuku can't remember dance routines. At the time, she said she would find the perfect part for him that allows for improvisation.

Izuku has not got to perform once in the past four years. Saito does work with him despite this. If she ever needed to demonstrate a move and point out specific details, she would show Izuku the position, as he can't remember names. Then he does the pose in her place flawlessly. With free time, she uses what she knows about her quirk to help him perfect his balance and dance moves, especially for dance styles like ballet and contemporary. She even taught him how to use props like poles and ribbons! Saito would let him use the studio during free times to let him dance by himself. In exchange, he attempts to help the other dancers perfect their routines.

Not that they listen.

Izuku appreciates all this, but he wants to be on stage. He wants to make people smile. He wants to inspire people. He wants to display his otherwise hidden skills. Yet, the door to the stage is still closed. It doesn't help that the other dancers don't like him as he is used as an example and has overall better abilities. The worst part is when they call out his quirklessness. He still tries to help, but they don't want to listen to a quirkless kid. Thankfully, unlike school, they only throw verbal insults.

Izuku forever waits for the day the door opens to show his abilities once more.

* * *

Izuku didn't realize he hadn't moved from his spot for minutes until he is broken from his trance. A large hand gently grabs his shoulder before guiding him to face the person behind him. Izuku doesn't fight back. He doesn't react. All he sees is black clothing, though he knows who it is, his body won't let him respond.

"Midoriya-kun?" The person before him bends down to his height, showing his face. His long blonde hair stands straight up with large headphones keeping the hair out of his face. A worried look reflects on his face as triangular orange glasses hide his eyes. His lips and short mustache scrunches up. Izuku feels the same hand move through his green locks. The hand moves the hair that usually covers his eyes, allowing him to see the man better and showing the man his dazed look.

"Midoriya-kun, it's Present Mic. Can you hear me?" The voices go away for a moment, being replaced with the analytical side as it's second nature.

_Present Mic - Quirk: Voice - Present Mic can uniquely change his voice's volume, pitch, and tone. It can be used to knock enemies out as well as distracting. Presumably, it does not work underground. He has to be careful with his quirk if citizens are nearby, as it can easily damage hearing._

Slowly, Izuku nods. Present Mic sighs.

"I saw what happened with the sludge villain live. There, you were at least moving and seem coherent. Now you're completely out of it, kid. What happened after to take away your spirit?"

_"Hope you get a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof!"_

_"No, I do not believe it as possible."_

Izuku doesn't respond.

* * *

In the two years Hizashi Yamada (Present Mic) has known Midoriya, this is the worst state he has seen the kid in. He is willing to admit that the kid does have his ups and downs, even if he is always depressed. On his good days, the songs he plays are more upbeat, and there is a certain twinkle in his eyes. He has only seen those days a few times, but when Midoriya is, Hizashi can't help but smile wide as the enthusiasm spreads across the room. Midoriya's dance moves in any song always represent his emotion, he has found, even if they don't spread to his face. His neutral days are calmer songs like piano tracks. On his bad days, the songs are depressing. The moves are beautiful, yet they shatter his soul for what the boy goes through.

Hizashi knows why Midoriya is depressed because of Midoriya's mom and seeing her around the studio the times he visits. The kid gets bullied for being quirkless, having the metal bands he can't take off, and mental problems. When he heard this, it took all his energy not to walk to that school and beat those kids up. How can someone bully somebody so precious!?

Hizashi can't worry about that right now. He needs to focus on Midoriya.

"Why don't we dance for a bit? The others aren't around, so you can do those insane moves without getting in trouble!" Hizashi exclaims as he tries to brighten the mood, smiling to the kid. Midoriya always wants to dance, after all!

However, for the first time since Hizashi has known the kid, he shakes his head no. The smile disappears.

What the hell happened to Midoriya? The aura around the boy is not helping the situation as it feels dark. Hizashi starts looking over him for any signs. He has seen times the boy would come in with specific burn marks. Through his look-over, he quickly notices the blood on the right wrist. Hizashi slowly and gently takes the hand, raising it up to his sight. The blood seems to be on the band itself, something Midoriya will have problems with because he can't remove the bracelet.

Hizashi looks up at Midoriya's far-away face before sternly asking, "What happened? Don't lie."

"Slammed wrist on wall," Midoriya glumly responds. At least he is talking now. As Hizashi touches the wrist, the boy barely reacts.

Without responding, Hizashi stands up, places his hands gently on Midoriya's shoulders, and guides him to the bathroom. He pulls out the emergency first-aid kid and finds the anti-septic. He puts the boy's wrist over the sink, pours the anti-septic on, and watches the wrist spark from the liquid. It doesn't seem to be hurting Midoriya, so he can appreciate that. After washing the wrist with water, Hizashi realizes there isn't much he can do. Typically, he would remove any accessories to wrap the wrist. The problem is the bastard band will not come off no matter what! All he can hope for is that it heals fine.

"Pay attention to it, alright? I can't do what I normally can do with the stupid band in the way." Hizashi gently tells Midoriya. After receiving a nod, he continues, " How about I take you home today? It's already dark outside, and I rather you not walk by yourself." Another nod, " Alright, let me get in civilian clothes, so I don't get jumped." With that, he leaves the room and changes. He puts his hair into half man-bun and changes his leathery clothing to a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and regular shoes. He removes the speaker from his neck before exchanging his glasses to regular black-rimmed glasses. After packing everything and putting the leather jacket back on, he leaves the room to find Midoriya waiting outside. With no words exchanged, the two start walking home.

During the quiet walk, Hizashi reminisces on the first time he met Midoriya as it is a pleasant memory. He was going to the studio's recital as he likes to be active in the art community, especially with his job as a radio host that focuses on music. The performance had just finished, and he wanted to congratulate the dancers as they do dance well. When he was about to leave, he noticed a single dancer in the dance room. A dancer that was not part of the performance. Unlike the others, this dancer's moves felt different. It felt as though each pose was made with care and love. While the other dancers are great, this dancer's movements felt natural as though it belonged. It was true art.

Saito quickly noticed his interest in the student and allowed Hizashi in the room. The song playing was a depressing song, but the boy's moves entranced him as a quirk would. Only some dancers can express an emotion like he did. As soon as the song was finished, he applauded the boy with enthusiasm and went to introduce himself. Funny enough, the boy was a stuttering mess, but it was so cute! He learned his name was Midoriya, a future friend that can change the mood of the room. Then, he asked the boy to dance to another song.

It was that moment that Hizashi realized that every move literally came from the heart. Midoriya doesn't have a routine like everyone else. From that day on, every time Hizashi comes to the studio, he goes to see Midoriya. It isn't as often as he would like, as it's usually once a month that they have a recital. Still, he can tell the kid appreciates the little attention he gets by the light in his eyes. This is his second time this month as he went the previous day. When he saw the news with the villain attack, he quickly booked to go today just to see him.

He is glad he did.

Hizashi is pulled from the peaceful memory when he feels a light tug on his jacket sleeve. He looks down to see Midoriya trying to get his attention even if he is looking forward.

"Yes, tiny listener?" Hizashi asks, curious about what he is going to say.

Midoriya's soft voice slices through the air, "Y-you know you d-d-don't have to b-be around m-m-me, r-right? T-the other d-dancers are b-b-better...b-better than m-me." Hizashi immediately stops, causing him to stop too, "S-s-s-sir?"

Hizashi knows Midoriya is selfless. He doesn't want to be a burden. Sadly, this isn't the first time this conversation has happened (not that the kid can remember it). Typically, he would say something along the lines of "Yes, but I chose to be here, kid." However, he wants to make sure Midoriya gets it through his head. Plus, he doesn't want the kid to be in this gloomy moody anymore.

Without giving Midoriya a chance to react, Hizashi steps behind him before easily lifting the boy over his shoulder, causing the boy to squeak, " S-s-sir! Put m-me down!"

"Nope! You're stuck like this for the rest of the way, so you realize that you aren't getting rid of me! Listen to me, Midoriya-kun. Don't tell the other dancers this as they already know, but you're the best dancer. You dance with a passion like no other. Your personality can light up the room! With every move, you express yourself with your heart and soul. Heck, you could run the whole show!" Hizashi sighs, starting to stroll with Midoriya over his shoulder. He continues, " I don't know what happened today to leave you like this, but you can't give up. I'm worried, kid." Hizashi feels the kid breathe softly. He knows Midoriya's mom can help him and probably knows better than himself, but having someone else here might help.

Hizashi can hear soft mutterings through Midoriya's mask, though he can't distinguish the words as it is muffled.

"Midoriya-kun, you can ask me anything. Well, besides putting you down. You're light, so don't worry about me dropping you." Hizashi is quick to mention, trying to remove the heavy feeling in the air. He makes a note in his head to ask Midoriya-san about the kid's diet because he is way too skinny. He can feel his ribs! He is afraid that if he squeezes too hard, Midoriya will break!

There is quiet for a few minutes until Midoriya finally speaks.

"D-do you think...do you think I-I-I c-can be a h-h-hero?"

That is surprising yet not so surprising. Midoriya always wants to help people, even if they don't accept it. As much as Hizashi wants to say yes, he wants Midoriya to realize for himself so he can build his own self-confidence. Even with his memory problem, he is smarter than he realizes.

"You tell me, tiny listener. Tell me why you can be a hero, and I will be the judge." Hizashi also considers this a test for Midoriya. It takes a moment for the kid to respond. It seems to have snapped a switch as he doesn't stutter as if it was programmed into his head.

"I want to help people. The only problem is that people might not want to accept help from a quirkless person seeing as we are weak. Quirkless people should be seen as a neutral ground as we don't have quirks that benefit or weaken us. While not everyone can be a hero, I...I think I can. I can incorporate my dancing abilities in my fighting style and quickly analyze a scene. I could use support gear to build myself up. I see myself as a block ready to be molded into anything desirable. I know I am small and weak, but I still have room to grow, don't I? It won't be easy, but that's life."

Here is the problem with people. Whenever they hear someone has a memory problem, they are automatically seen as stupid. Yet, Midoriya has just proven otherwise. Midoriya's most potent tool is his ability to adapt because he has to. It is an underestimated tool, but powerful. His improvisations in dancing prove how quickly he can. Midoriya may not realize it now, but he will soon enough. Honestly, this boy is precious.

Hizashi quickly adjusts Midoriya, so he is against his chest, hugging him tightly as he says," Then you can." Midoriya looks at him with shock and a light that was not there before. Midoriya suddenly throws his arms around Hizashi's neck and muttering 'thank you' over and over. Hizashi can't help but chuckle in relief when the dread disappears. The two walk like that the rest of the way home with renewed energy.

* * *

Hizashi sets Midoriya down before they arrive at the apartment, pulls out his cell phone, and hands it to Midoriya.

"I can't believe I haven't done this yet. Give me your phone and put your number in. You can't share this number with anybody, but I trust you not to do so. You can text me anytime. I probably won't respond immediately; however, I will respond as soon as possible. I don't care if it is for help, homework help, or just to talk. You can text me." Hizashi demands softly. Midoriya pulls out his phone as the two swap numbers.

As the two walk up to the Midoriya apartment, Midoriya suddenly hugs Hizashi once more, bringing a smile to his face. He embraces the short boy back.

"You got this, tiny listener," Hizashi tells Midoriya, ruffling the green hair. They suddenly hear a click of the door beside them as it opens, revealing a cutely chubby woman with long green hair and matching features to the boy next to him.

"Ah, Izu, you're home! Are you okay?!" Midoriya lets go of Hizashi before ramming himself into his mother, causing her to stumble.

Hizashi quickly responds for Midoriya," I would watch over his right wrist. The metal dug into his wrist. Make sure it doesn't get infected. Oh, and hi Midoriya-san." Midoriya-san giggles at his final comment before rubbing her son's hair.

"Hey Izu, why don't you go to the dinner table? I just finished dinner, sweetheart." Midoriya-san asks her son. Midoriya-kun waves to Hizashi before leaving the room, leaving the adults. Mama Midoriya looks at Hizashi with a smile, " Thank you for bringing him home. Whenever you are involved, he always comes home in a wonderful mood, so I thank you for that as well."

Hizashi smiles wide, " No problem! He deserves all the love and attention he can get!"

"I'm glad someone agrees."

"Watch over him, will you?"

"Of course! You should head home. Way too late for anybody to be out."

"You got it, Midoriya-san. Good night!"

"Night night, Yamada-san." He can hear Midoriya-kun scream a good night from inside as well, causing him to chuckle.

"Good night, tiny listener!"

Hizashi leaves in a better mood than before, hearing the door close behind him.

Yeah, that kid is going to be a hero no matter what anybody says. He has the heart to be one.

* * *

Update 10/24/2019 - Ballet is changed to ballet and contemporary.  
11/2/19 - Some parts have been fixed.

Edited 7/5/2020


	4. Chapter 4

It has been ten months.

During this time, Izuku did all he can to be prepared for the UA exam. Nonstop he has studied, hoping the material will become ingrained into him. He forced himself to dance beyond his limits, even if it felt as though he was going to crumble right there. Present Mic had to pull him away once when he noticed the boy was not going to stop. In addition, he worked on his endurance. It isn't in the place it should be compared to other kids his age, but he can still see a difference. He is willing to take any improvement at this point. Finally, he did any research he can on the exam itself.

While Izuku was unable to gain information about the academic part of the test, he was able to learn about the practicals. The practicals consist of robots. The moment he heard, he painted a little gear on his arm to remember and started to devise a plan. He turned in a paper for a request for two support items: a long bendy metal stick that is his height and padded gloves. He uses the stick when he is dancing so he has experience with it. It is about a half-inch in diameter and he can use it to throw it or himself as well as defend. The gloves can be used to improve his punching ability and are for another reasoning.

"Izu! Come eat breakfast!" His mom hollers for him. Izuku walks out of his room in a peppermint green jogging suit. He quickly sits down and eats.

"Are you excited, Izu?" Mom asks. Timidly, Izuku nods. She sighs, "Nervous?" This time, she receives a more visible nod. Getting up, she walks over to her child and hugs him gently. Softly, she whispers, " I will be proud no matter what. I believe you can do it with that quick brain of yours." He just snuggles closer to her, causing a smile to stretch across her face. Suddenly, she remembers something as she looks down at her baby boy, " Oh, Izu, I have something to give you! One moment," his mom quickly scurries off before returning with a small, wrapped box, " open it, sweetheart."

Confused, Izuku starts to unwrap the gift gently as to not let the paper get a rip of any sort. He carefully pulls the paper away before gently lifting the lid on the box. Inside, a letter sits on top of something he can't see. He doesn't bother to look at the gift yet as he wants to read the letter first. He diligently unfolds the paper before reading the inside.

_Hey Tiny Listener!_

_I was looking over the papers for UA entrance exams to see who was entering, and I find out that you are trying out for UA! I should have expected you would go to the top school! Thank god I looked at the list! Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to encourage you through this letter! Now it's time to get on to why I am writing this. The day of the entrance exam, I asked your mom to give you what is in the box. I would say what, but I have a feeling you went for the letter first for how sentimental you are. Actually, look at the item so I can explain everything._

Izuku carefully sets the letter down. He pulls the box closer. The moment he looks inside, he can't help but smile wide and cry tears of happiness.

Inside, there is black airpods and special phone. Before he touches them, he holds the letter up again to read. He makes sure to keep the paper away so his tears don't get on it.

_I wish I could see your reaction! Sure, I'm having your mom record but still! I wanted to give it to you myself, but I have to be at UA in the morning. I can't give it to you the night before or something like that because I know for a fact that you would stay up all night listening to all the songs on there. You are probably wondering why I decided to give these to you._

_I want you to wear them in the exam and use the phone I gave you. I got permission for you to use them throughout the whole UA exam. However, you must use that phone provided as it was approved. I was told by your mom that you struggle in school as well as have anxiety. I believe that listening to music will help you. I have made specific playlists for you to listen to when you are learning or working out. Music is beneficial, especially for you. You rely on music whether you want to admit it or not. It might even help you remember better! I want you to keep it no matter what happens. You need this. Get the school to approve it. If they will not, text me and I will talk to them myself.  
_

_Now onto important matters._

_I will be honest. I will not tell you this is easy. It will not. Very few students will make it through. You will have to fight for your spot. You will have to get creative. You will have to break your limits. You have to prove you're an asset. At the very least, you have to prove yourself to get into General Ed. There, you can build yourself to be a hero. You have a chance at the Sports Festival._

_Bring all you got. Take advantage of your skills. You're behind compared to everyone else, but you also have the most room to grow. _

_Prove the world wrong about you, Izuku. You got this! Plus Ultra!_

_ Present Mic (Yamada Hizashi)_

Excited, Izuku turns on the phone before popping the airpods in and exploring the music in the phone with a large grin. His mom, Inko Midoriya, stops the recording and sends the video to Present Mic.

At UA, Present Mic watches the video with a smile sketched into his skin.

* * *

Before Izuku stands his hopes and dreams. Before him stands UA. The school towers over him, glaring down upon him like he is prey. If he fails this, he...he doesn't know what to do.

A soft piano song plays in his ears, providing comfort he wasn't expecting. Izuku can still feel his nerves trying to get to him, but listening to the song calms him down. As he listens to the keys play with love, he loses sense of his surroundings, causing him to trip. Izuku instinctively rolls up into a ball. He tumbles to force himself on his feet and lifts himself up.

"Wow, that was impressive! Bad luck you tripped, but good thing you can save yourself!" A feminine voice interrupts him over the piano. He had it on soft so he can still hear what is going on.

He spins on his feet to face a girl looking down at him. She is the average height for a girl. Her hair is a light brown bob. She has a fairly-rounded face with large brown eyes. Her cheeks have a pink tinge to it. The rest of her body is a normal female body, but Izuku notices the pads on her fingers. He can presume it has something to do with her quirk.

Apparently, he got lost in his own head as she cuts through his thoughts.

"Oh, I need to get to the testing later! Hope you make it through! See you later!" With that, the girl scampers off, leaving Izuku in his place. He can't help but smile under his mask.

_She was nice._

Izuku pulls out his phone to check the time. Shoot, he needs to go! He runs to his test area.

* * *

He didn't have a panic attack during the testing! Izuku didn't have a panic attack during the testing! The music seriously helps! Throughout the whole time, he did struggle. However, the music blocked off the judging surroundings. It gave him the capabilities to ignore everything but his work unlike before when he could feel anxiety creeping on him like a monster.

Now, Izuku and his competitors are being led to a large auditorium. He turns his airpods off so he can hear the speech. He quickly regrets that.

"Deku! What are you doing here?!" Bakugo almost screams before quieting down when he remembers he is at UA the moment he sees Izuku. Unfortunately, they have to sit next to each other for the whole speech.

Izuku is glad his face is hidden by his hair and mask.

"S-same reason as you, K-K-Kacchan." Izuku makes his vocal cords speak for him. Thankfully, he only hears a 'tsc' from him as they sit down. At each seat, a booklet is set for them. Izuku opens the book, reading through it. He pulls out a marker, rolls up and sleeves, and starts drawing little pictures to remember.

"HELLO EVERYBODY! CAN I HEAR A YEAH?!"

This causes Izuku to look up, having a smile behind his mask. He should have known Present Mic would be announcing. Too bad he can't focus on him as he will just forget. He needs these visual aids.

Nobody did end up responding to the man.

The practical exam involves using any means necessary to take out robots. The robots are labeled at one point, two points, and three points. There is a button at the back of the legs that people with non-combative quirks can press to disable the robots. Based off the pictures of the robots, that is what Izuku will have to rely on.

A harsh tone cuts through the air, " AND YOU WITH THE LONG GREEN HAIR, " Izuku looks up confused, "YES, YOU! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE DRAWING WHILE A LECTURE IS HAPPENING! IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, YOU SHOULD LEAVE NOW!"

Izuku flinches at the tone even though nobody can see. He studies the boy. The boy has dark blue hair that is flattened with rectangular glasses. He wears glasses that are square-shaped and has a sharp pointy jawline. His body seems to be muscular and broad.

There is awkward silence for a moment. Izuku looks at Present Mic, noticing his smile has gone away for a moment. Within a second, he puts his show facade back on, though he can tell it's more...sad? He struggles to tell. He just knows something is off, but he can't do anything about it. It pulls the attention away from him though and he can appreciate that.

Izuku adds to his drawings to text Present Mic later.

"Ah listener number #####! That is not a mistake! I was just getting to it! It's worth zero points, therefore, you should just run away from it!" Present Mic announces.

With that, everyone is sent to go to their battle area. As Izuku leaves, he feels a rough hand on his shoulder. This causes him to look up to see Bakugo. He bites his fear back.

"Don't die, Deku." Bakugo states. He walks off without waiting for a response. This leaves Izuku confused.

Isn't this the same kid who told him to kill himself for a quirk? Did something happened? Is he missing something?

That is going to be ingrained into his lacking memory.

* * *

Izuku stands back from the crowd surrounding the gate. He pulls out the phone he was given and searches for the playlist Present Mic created for him. The moment he pressed the play, rock music started blasting in his ears. He grins. He doesn't normally listen to rock, but he does enjoy the music genre. He puts his phone away before picking up his weapon, the metal stick. He already has the gloves on and looked at the pictures to remember the challenge. Izuku glares the gate down, ready to prove himself to the world. It must be the music making him confident.

"What are you doing?! You aren't suppose to bring weapons in here!" Izuku recognizes the voice from somewhere. He turns to face the owner, only to realize it's the boy from earlier. He is glad he has the music on this time. However, he can still feel his nerves trying to beat the music. As he is about to stutter a response, the gate standing in front of them opens.

Without thinking, Izuku starts running through, leaving all the other kids behind. He believes he hears Present Mic in the background, but he isn't sure over the music accompanying his ears.

Izuku is quick to study the city area around him.

_Most of the kids will probably stay on the main roads to fight the robots. I can't stay on the main roads as I can get accidentally hit. The kids are most likely faster then me anyway. __An open area will not benefit me as I have nothing to rely on. I wonder..._

Izuku takes a sharp right into an alleyway.

_Bingo!_

Robots are in the alleyways! A one-pointer quickly notices Izuku. Barely giving him a chance, it zooms forward. He goes with his gut feeling, bends on his knees, and weaves to the left. Izuku narrowly avoids getting run over. He swings his leg to spin himself with the momentum he already has and slams his leg into the button, successfully shutting the bot down.

Not giving himself a moment to recover, Izuku dashes toward the next bot.

* * *

"Principal Nezu, sir, there is a kid that shouldn't be in there." All Might tells the principal of UA Nezu, an animal with an intelligence quirk. It's unknown what animal he is, though he himself knows.

When Nezu notices the student trying, he quickly guides the camera to focus on the boy and pull up his records.

_Midoriya Izuku - Quirk: Quirkless - Previous School: Aldera Junior High - Age: 15 - Additional Information: Memory Problems_

Most of the teachers in the room look shocked at the quirk. Nezu is not. He is shocked at the collar around his neck. It has been a while since he has seen one, but he knows what it is.

_Why is a boy his age wearing that collar?_

"That is not a child, All Might. That is a boy the same age as everyone else." Nezu states as he continues to focus on Midoriya. Unlike most students, Midoriya went into the alleyways to fight them. This gives the boy the advantage of using the walls to bounce off of as well as limited space for the robots to move. Midoriya's technique is working to take out the robots slowly, but it is happening.

"Are you sure he should be on the field?" Nezu hides behind his happy facade.

"Considering the circumstances, Midoriya is handling himself well. Unlike most students who focus on their quirks, Midoriya is using his surroundings and adapting to the situation. His combat skills could use some work, but he is still considered a formidable opponent as we see. His adaptability is rather impressive for someone his age."

Nezu is not lying. Mentally, he makes a note to allow Midoriya the choice of going into General Ed if he doesn't get enough points. His normal smile comes back as he watches the rest of the screens.

Nezu starts his normal speech,"The point of the exam is to see a person's combat ability as well as if they can remain calm in a situation. Some students can easily destroy the robots. Meanwhile, other students must get creative with their quirks or their environments. Let's see how they adapt to this." With that, he slams his paw down on the red button.

* * *

Izuku has no idea how many points he has. What he does know is that he is worn out and ready to fall. The only thing keeping him standing is the bass blasting in his ears. He knows he can't give up though. He must keep going!

As Izuku is running to the next alleyway, a large crunch alongside screaming can be heard. Dust fills the area as he looks at the distance.

A huge bot stands tall over the buildings, dwarfing all the students that are running for their lives. Izuku is about to join them when he hears a desperate beg.

"PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Izuku turns around to face a familiar girl trapped under the rubble. It takes a moment before his brain provides the answer.

_That's the girl from before! Why isn't anyone going to help her? Isn't that the point of being a hero?!_

Without thinking, Izuku runs to the girl, ignoring shouts telling him to turn back. When he arrives at the rubble, he quickly inspects the surroundings before acting. Bending down, he shoves the metal staff under the rock preventing the girl from moving. He adjusts it before looking around for another rock. Izuku crawls through the rubble before finding a decent size boulder a couple feet away from where he needs it.

Except he can't move it. His lungs and heart try to put his focus on them, but he can't. The robot is getting closer! He needs to save the girl!

_COME ON, IZUKU! THINK! THINK THINK THINK!_

Izuku gripes at his mind, looking down at himself before another plan springs to mind. He unzips his jacket, revealing his white over-sized t-shirt underneath, takes it off, and throws the torso part under the rock with the sleeves appearing from both sides. Gripping both sleeves, he pulls like it is a rope.

The rock flips over after he pulls with all his weight. Izuku does this procedure two more times before the rock falls on top of the staff. The staff is lifted up at the other end, causing the girl's captor to lift up with it. The girl crawls out within the couple precious seconds.

"Can you run?!" Izuku asks, desperately hoping she can.

"No, I think I twisted my ankle!" The girl states. The robot is too close for them to just run. Something has to happen.

"What is your quirk?!"

"Anti-gravity, but I don't think I can use it anymore without getting sick!" The robot is too close.

"START CRAWLING AWAY!" Izuku barks as he pulls his staff from the rubble. The robot bends down, its hand trying to grab him.

He won't let it. Izuku quickly studies the hand as he adjusts the grip on his staff. Softly, he starts clicking his tongue, the dancing number allowing him to find the perfect time to attack.

_NOW!_

When the hand is close, Izuku stabs through at the joint where no metal covers. He slams the staff between his wrist in the bracelet. Within a second, shock surrounds his whole body, causing his muscles to compulse painfully. He bites his tongue. The music is no longer clear to him. His vision blurs. Before he knocks out, he pulls his wrist out and runs, leaving the staff behind.

The hand is stalled for a moment. That is all Izuku needs.

Izuku easily catches up with the girl who has only crawled a couple feet. He lifts her up with his last burst of adrenaline and dashes to the nearest alleyway before continuing on until weirdly comforting sound is heard.

"AND TIME IS UP! EVERYONE PLEASE RETURN TO THE ENTRANCE GATE PLEASE!"

* * *

All the teachers look at the screen shocked at what Midoriya did.

Nezu can't help but grin wide. He knows this kid is going to be a wild card.

All Might sees himself in the boy the moment the boy removed his jacket and revealed his fragile bones. Nobody should be in that shape.

The rest of the teachers can't help but worry for both Midoriya and Nezu with his grin. They feel pity for the boy the moment they saw his too-small body. There must have been a reason he wore such loose clothes. They know it now.

On top of the buildings, it takes everything for Present Mic to not stomp down there and smother Midoriya. He will just have to do it later while lecturing him about safety.

* * *

Izuku slows down with the girl. When he slows down, he almost stumbles. He rips his mask off and greedily breathes the fresh air into his lungs. Izuku allows the girl to lean on him as they slowly walk back. He didn't want to injure the girl more. She, meanwhile, recovers from the shock before looking at him.

"Wow wow wow! You were amazing! I would not have been able to do any of what you did! Thanks so much for saving me! Oh, my name is Uraraka Ochaco!" The girl - Uraraka - exclaims. Izuku can't help but blush at the praise, even in his weakened form. Too bad he can't hide his face or smile now.

"I-It w-w-was nothing! I-I'm M-M-Midoriya." He stutters out, blushing more out of embarrassment.

"Give yourself more credit! Everyone else ran, but you didn't!" He doesn't have a response for that. A couple minutes later, they are the last two to walk through the gate. Izuku makes sure to have his mask on before then.

"There you two are! Now, let me see your injuries!" An elderly woman voice yells to their right. Izuku gently guides Uraraka to a medical tent, gets her inside, and sets her down on the bed. The woman had appeared behind the curtain during that time. She comes out and Izuku immediately recognizes her.

_Recovery Girl - Quirk: Heal - With a kiss, Recovery Girl can speed the body process of healing an injury. However, it uses the patient's energy. She can't heal nerve damage or broken bones without the proper procedures done beforehand. However, she can heal the muscle and skin torn apart to fix the bone._

Izuku swears she hears her mumble something about reckless teens before studying Uraraka's foot.

"Just a twisted ankle. Here. Eat these." Recovery Girl hands Uraraka energy bears before...

MWAH!

Recovery Girl kisses Uraraka's cheek, and Izuku watches with fascination as the foot heals before them.

"Alright, go on and rest when you get home! I have other kids to deal with!" Recovery girl demands as she shoos Uraraka out. Izuku is about to follow her when he feels a tug on his shirt that causes him to stumble backwards a moment, "And where do you think your going?! I'm checking over you, young man!" He can't help but sigh as he walks in.

"See you later, Midoriya-kun!" Uraraka says through the cape before leaving.

"Now I can focus all my attention on you. Come on, we have some testing to do!" Recovery Girl states.

Recovery Girl forces him to go through movement test, none of which he has a problem. She then goes through multiple other test to check his overall health as well as ask questions. When she finds the results, she sighs.

"You're certainly going to be a handful for certain. I would like to speak with you again," She hands him a paper as she continues, " I will text you when the next appointment is. You're just way too out of shape for your age. Honestly, I'm surprised your still moving. You can go home, but you must rest and not electrocute yourself! Stay safe! Got it?!"

"Y-yes m-m-ma'am!"

With that, Recovery Girl lightly pats his head before leading him out with the paper.

Izuku heads straight home and knocks out for the rest of the day with piano music playing softly in his ears.


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku waits nervously for the letter to come. He doesn't remember what it is all the time, but when he does, a sinking feel fills him stomach. Randomly, his face would pale at the reality that he took the UA test , sickness quelling inside himself.

All because he doesn't remember what happened.

It's times like these that make Izuku want to curse his memory. They say that sometimes forgetting is for the better. That it must be bliss for him to simply forget a bad thing that happened to him earlier.

It isn't. Izuku is more than willing to remember the bad in order to remember the good. Something he is forever thankful for and has made the week bearable is the airpods Present Mic got him. The music just helped him. The teachers didn't bother to care if he had them in or not. He even remembers more events than usual! Sure, they aren't the best, like him getting pushed, but he is accepting of the change. He remembers the material better atleast! He still struggles mostly, but he doesn't freak out at test anymore.

Izuku is extremely happy for the fact he remembers opening the airpods clearly. He doesn't want to forget that memory. Though, even if he did, he will remember it by simply looking at the note Present Mic wrote him hanging in a picture frame on the wall of his room.

It may seem extra to most people, but Izuku loves it. He will go out of his way to read it often.

Right now, Izuku's mom, Inko, and him sit at the dining room table trying to work through his homework. He may be smart, however, he does have trouble with the material often with certain teachers. If the teacher is a lecture type, he struggles in there. If the teacher physically shows him what to do, he does drastically better in the class.

Not that most teachers are willing to accommodate a quirkless boy.

A familiar buzz fills the apartment, letting the Midoriya family know that the mail has arrived.

"You work on the next problem. Let me get the mail." Inko tells her son. When she receives a nod, she steps outside and opens her box. She steps inside, closing the door as she looks over the letters. One specifically catches her eyes.

The letter from UA.

"Izuku, your letter is here!" Inko exclaims as she hands the letter to Izuku.

Izuku carefully takes the letter as though it will crumble right there. As gently as he could, he opens the letter, pulling out the paper with his future written on it. Trembling, he unfolds the hand-written letter and reads. His mom looks over his shoulder to read as well.

* * *

_Hello Midoriya Izuku!_

_ I would like to thank you for taking the entrance exams! I assume you have been waiting for the results, so I will not waste ink. You passed the written portion with a little trouble, but you did it! The practical portion is a bit more complex. _

_ You only made 13 points, meaning you would not have passed if it wasn't for a secret point system. In addition to villain points, there is also rescue points. We would not turn our eye to actual heroes after all! Due to your save with Uraraka Ochaco when everyone else ran away, you were rewarded 60 hero points. This brings your total score to 73 points. This puts you in 3rd place alongside Uraraka Ochaco, meaning you passed the exam! _

_Welcome to your hero academia!_

_ Congratulations!_

_ Principal Nezu _

_ P.S. Additional information is located on the back._

* * *

"M-mom? Am I r-r-r-reading t-t-this right?" Izuku asks, trembling in his seat and his vision blurred with tears. He looks up at his mom to face here. She has tears in her eyes as well.

Inko lifts him from his seat easily before spinning him around with a huge smile on her face. She replies," You are, sweetie. You did it! I'm so proud of you, Izuku!"

Izuku bursts out crying. The two cry together on the couch, seeking each other's warmth and company over the fantastic news.

* * *

**First Day of UA**

Izuku stands in front of UA, the school still looking as terrifying as the first time, and his uniform hangs from his thin body. Rock music blasts in his ears as he was allowed airpods. Quickly, he heads inside while turning down the volume.

Within a few minutes, he is already lost. He doesn't remember any of the ways he went. A voice cuts through the music in his ears.

"Hey Midoriya-kun! Are you lost too?!"

Izuku turns around to come face to face with the girl he recognizes from somewhere, but doesn't remember her name. Internally, he sighs at the revelation. Nervously, he nods. She smiles.

"Me too! Let's be lost together!" He can't help but chuckle softly behind his mask at the girl's enthusiasm. If only he can remember her name. Round face, brown bob. An appearance he has a name for somewhere, but it's lost in the depth of his dead brain.

Thankfully, they arrive to their class a couple minutes later.

Class 1-A. A new future stands before Izuku.

Slowly, they enter. The first thing they hear when they enter is yelling.

"Get your feet off your desk! You are disrespecting school property!"

"Oh, get out of here extra. You're probably one of those rich private school kids!" The voice causes Izuku to flinch, thanking himself for having his face hidden. Izuku is quick to recognize the voice.

Bakugo's voice. Izuku...rather not think about it. He switches his music to soft jazz quickly, wanting to calm down.

"Let's start over then. I am Iida Tenya of Soumei Junior High!" The Iida kid exclaims. Izuku studies his appearance before quickly recognizing him. Once again, he doesn't know where. Probably from the entrance exam that he doesn't remember either.

"Ha, so you are one! Move away extra!" Bakugo scoffs. Before Iida speaks again, he notices Izuku and the girl at the door, dashes over, and stands in front of them.

"Hello, I am Iida Tenya of Soumei Junior High!" Izuku instinctively becomes withdrawn. The girl is just as excited.

"I'm Uraraka Ochaco, nice to meet you!" Why did that name sound familiar?

Reluctantly, he adds, " M-m-m-midoriya I-Izuku..."

"Ah, you're the boy that saved her. You saw the true extent of the exam. Congratulations!" Iida compliments. Izuku can't respond because he doesn't remember. Already, he is becoming frustrated.

Why can't he remember more important things?

Suddenly, Izuku hears shuffling down the hall. He doesn't know what it is, but, without a second thought, he moves to a seat at the speed of light and sits. He notices the strange looks from most of his class-mates, causing him to shrink.

"Midoriya-kun, is something wrong?" Uraraka asks worried. Izuku notices the reason for the sound; he sees a man in a bright yellow sleeping bag behind her. He signals behind her, causing her to spin around and yelp. The rest of class 1-A notices and zooms to their seats. The man before them steps out of his sleeping back. Izuku quickly searches his appearance.

The man has long greasy black hair, scuffle around his chin, angled face, and seemingly bad eyes as he looks like he has dry eye. Around his neck, a scarf is wrapped multiple times around. Besides that, the man wears a black jumpsuit, an utility belt, and black boots. The end of his sleeves are torn up a little as the man gives an overall hobo feeling. The man has a blank expression on his face.

Izuku will have to get a closer to check the dry eye. He can safely assume for the size of the scarf that it's the man's weapon. Finally, Izuku knows the man is analyzing the class. It takes a couple moments, but a hero name does come to mind. He doesn't have too much information on the hero because he is underground, but it's enough.

_Eraserhead - Quirk: Erasure - Eraserhead can turn off a person's quirk factor by looking at them. This makes the person quirkless. Presumably fights quirkless. His scarf is used as a capture weapon to tie enemies._

Izuku hopes he can gain more information if that is the hero before him. For now, he will just refer to him as sensei like every other teacher as he won't remember his name.

Finally, the man speaks, " Took you 8 seconds to settle. My name is Aizawa Shouta, and I will be your teacher. Now," Aizawa-sensei pulls out UA gym uniforms from his back, " Get these on and head to the field. If you aren't there within ten minutes, don't bother coming because you're expelled. Get to it." With that, he leaves.

The students are quick to move, Izuku included, to avoid getting expelled. Thankfully, Izuku's uniform is long-sleeved so he doesn't have to worry about that. He is one of the first out. Unfortunately, he has no idea where to go so he has to wait for somebody. Iida is the next out.

"Good to see someone just as ready to work as I am! May I ask why you are waiting instead of going straight to the field, Midoriya-kun?" Iida asks.

"D-didn't know w-w-where to g-go..." Izuku admits embarrassed.

"You should learn the map of the school in case of emergencies!" Too bad Izuku can't. He isn't going to admit it. They will look at him different otherwise.

As they are walking to the field, Izuku feels hands grab his shoulders, himself spun around, and his body clashing into somebody's else. Without hesitation, he struggles.

"Oh, sorry Midoriya-kun! I forgot you need to see faces to recognize! One moment!" That voice. It can't be, can it? He feels himself being forced back to look up. A pink girl stand over him. She has pink fluffy hair, yellow horns, and black and yellow eyes. She continues, " Long time, no see! You haven't changed a bit besides the length of your hair!"

Izuku's eyes sparkle at the sight of her.

"Ashido-chan!" Izuku clashes into her body, causing Ashido to laugh aloud. Girls in the background awe at the sight. Some of the guys too.

_Ashido - Quirk: Acid - Ashido can secrete corrosive acid from her body. This can have many applications in both offensive, defensive, and mobility as she can change the corrosive levels. In addition, she has dancing abilities that allow her to be more flexible and balanced. She will probably implement these into her fighting style._

"I'm surprised you remember my name. It's been too long!" Ashido says as she lets him go so they can walk to the field together.

Ashido and Izuku have a long history together. Izuku considers her his only real friend. They didn't see each other often, only at dance competitions, but when they did, they always danced together. Besides Saito-sensei, his dance teacher, Ashido is his only dance partner. She even forced the bullies away! Unfortunately, they haven't seen each other in over a year due to everything going on, but she is back!

Maybe this won't go so bad!

All the students round up around as Sensei starts his speech, " I will be conducting a quirk-assessment test."

"QUIRK-ASSESSMENT TEST?!" Most of the kids react. Izuku can see Sensei sigh.

"You have had these in junior high, just without your quirks. Bakugo, what did you score in junior high?"

"67 meters (220 feet)." Bakugo states. Sensei throws the ball to him.

"Throw it using your quirk then." Bakugo moves to the circle and swings. As he is swinging, Bakugo triggers in explosion in his hand, causing the ball to sore.

"DIE!" He screams at the ball goes the distance. Once again, Izuku flinches as the explosion bursts in his ears despite the headphones being in. Sensei raises the phone to show the class.

On the screen sits 1232 meters (4042 feet). The class looks shocked, this time including Izuku even though he has trouble seeing it due to his height.

"The school not letting you use your quirks is highly irrational. This is a form of foundation for a hero. Now, " Izuku can see his Cheshire grin appearing, " whoever places last place after all eight test will be judged to have no potential and expelled."

"WHAT?!" Izuku is glad he doesn't talk, and that his facial expression is hidden. The whole class is freaking out.

Uraraka speaks up for the class, " On the first day of school?! No, in general, that is unfair! And aren't we suppose to go to a school function?" Izuku bites his tongue, but he didn't need to say it when his Sensei says it for him.

"Life isn't far. You want to hang out after school? Too bad, UA will give you hell. Are natural disasters and villain attacks fair? No, but they happen anyway. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Welcome to UA's Hero Course!"

Izuku gulps. He isn't going to make it. Not when everyone here has a quirk to improve their abilities, and he doesn't. He can feel himself shaking. He switches his music to workout music to drown his anxiety while looking for something to focus on.

His classmate's quirks kept him busy. Izuku is grateful he can remember quirks and faces together at least. There is one girl that can create anything! There is a boy who has engines on the back of his knees! There is a boy who can create ice! There is so many quirks for Izuku to ponder over that he almost wants to skip the test just to watch them, but he has to prove himself.

Izuku has to prove that he can be a hero.

* * *

Shouta Aizawa watches his class carefully. Overall, most of the class has potential. Sure, Bakugo has some anger issues to deal with and Todoroki, a boy with an ice and fire quirk, is only using his ice side. Overall, they are good. Everyone's quirks can be used in specific situations.

Except one: Midoriya Izuku, the quirkless boy.

Don't get Shouta wrong, he isn't against quirkless people. He respects quirkless people for everything they go through on a daily basis. However, Midoriya has to prove that he can be just as useful as anyone else with a quirk.

The problem with Midoriya is that all the odds seem to be stacked against him. He has three major problem: he is quirkless, has memory problems, and is small.

Shouta hasn't looked too much into the memory problem so he isn't aware of the circumstances. In all honesty, he wasn't expecting the boy to make it far. Midoriya's size is a huge problem. While Midoriya isn't the smallest but the second smallest, he still is the thinnest. He lacks any bone mass and looks as though he should croak over right there. Yet, here Midoriya stands, somehow making it past the entrance exams.

The other thing that makes Shouta aware is the metal bands on Midoriya. He originally thought it was just for the entrance exam, however, the boy is still wearing them now. He will need to ask about those as well.

Physically, Midoriya isn't in the best place. Shocking Shouta, he managed to out-speed over half his class that was using their quirks. He knew the kid was somewhat quick to make it through the exam, but not that fast. In addition, Midoriya is the most flexible in his class. Strength-wise, he is one of the weakest. Based off the entrance exam, Midoriya also has a high pain tolerance as he managed to stay awake and moving after electrocuting himself.

Shouta isn't sure how he feels about Midoriya. The kid has potential, but looks like he is going to break right there. He honestly needs more information.

The test finishes, and Shouta speaks once more, "I'm not going to tell you your individual scores, so look for yourself."

Shouta puts the test results up.

1\. Bakugo Katsuki

2\. Yaoyorozu Momo

3\. Todoroki Shoto

4\. Iida Tenya

5\. Tokoyami Fumikage

6\. Shoji Mezo

7\. Ojiro Mashirao

8\. Kirishima Eijiro

9\. Ashido Mina

10\. Uraraka Ochaco

11\. Koda Koji

12\. Sato Rikido

13\. Asui Tsuyu

14\. Aoyama Yuga

15\. Sero Hanta

16\. Kaminari Denki

17\. Jiro Kyoka

18\. Hagakure Toru

19\. Mineta Minoru

20\. Midoriya Izuku

All the students look down at Midoriya, looking at him with pity and expecting him to break down. However, the boy stays still, his facial expression hidden by his hair and mask.

"Midoriya, step forward. " Quietly, Midoriya does as he is asked in front of his classmates, " Tell me, why I should choose you over your classmates?"

This immediately starts a frenzy among few classmates that know him.

"He saved-"

"Midoriya is-"

"Midoriya-kun has more-"

Everyone is cut off when Midoriya raises his hand, quieting everyone. Everyone looks at him once more. Midoriya looks up at Shouta, his hair moving to the side to reveal one of his green eyes.

"H-h-how about a f-fight, Eraserhead? B-between you and me. I have to last a minute and a half without getting caught. If I do so, you can't expel me. Otherwise, you can." Midoriya states, half-way through stopping the stuttering for some unknown reason. A loud laughter echoes through the field, and everyone turns to face Bakugo.

"SERIOUSLY DEKU!? YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN LAST THAT LONG?! YOU SHOULD JUST GIVE UP NOW BEFORE YOU GET YOURSELF HURT!" Bakugo growls.

Shouta sighs. Damn kids. He can say he is impressed that Midoriya knew who he was. He seriously needs to look up how his memory problem works.

"Bakugo, you are not to interfere with Midoriya's decision. Midoriya, I accept."

Midoriya's decision is reckless as even now he is still recovering his breath. However, he knows why he decided on the plan. It's to prove himself to his classmates that he is capable. The two step on the field away from each other.

"Any rules?" Shouta asks. He's morely asking this to see how the kid reacts.

"There isn't rules in a battle. Get the timer ready. Do a countdown somebody." Shouta gives Midoriya credit. Midoriya will especially need to be able to fight dirty without hesitation.

Iida is the one to do the countdown.

"On your marks!

Get set!

Go!"

Shouta is quick to make the first move, swinging his scarf at blinding speeds towards Midoriya. Surprisingly, Midoriya is able to dodge, bending down on his knees and rolling away from the loop the scarf made. This continues for a few seconds, Midoriya spinning around the scarf like a ballerina, forcing his weight to spin faster. Some points, he has to bend down and hop again, but the first 30 seconds, he is fine.

Shouta is stunned, but he can tell Midoriya is struggling to continue. From the entrance exam, Shouta thought Midoriya did acrobatics, but he must have done more than just that. It didn't help that the boy can easily switch directions when needed. It helped him to remain unpredictable. Shouta going to finish this.

It takes ten more seconds to get Midoriya trapped in the loop and Shouta pulls Midoriya toward himself. Midoriya wasn't fight back, probably so worn out after everything. Shouta had noticed that Midoriya's stamina isn't good.

Suddenly, Shouta sees Midoriya raises his hands to throw something at his face, causing sharp pain in his eyes. So he noticed that weakness and gave no mercy. That must have been why he decided to bend down during the fight. Midoriya is able to break out of the wraps and run off. Shouta quickly feels for his eye drops and put some in. When he can see again, he sees Midoriya bent on the ground, taking the moment to recover.

"30 more seconds!" Iida declares.

Shouta throws his scarves once more, Midoriya barely able to through himself to the side. It takes him longer to get up again. Midoriya isn't able to last long until Shouta captures his wrist, pulling forward, and causing Midoriya to stumble to the ground. Probably on instinct, Midoriya lands on his free hand and flips himself upright on his feet. He spreads his legs, trying to keep himself grounded. Shouta pulls once more, Midoriya almost stumbling once more. In a final desperate attempt, Midoriya takes his free hand and shoves it between the cuff on the opposite arm tied.

Shouta immediately feels a shock flow through the scarf and his body, causing him to fall on his knees, but not letting go. Midoriya pulls his hand out, barely standing before him. Shouta takes the chance to capture him, pulling him close. It takes Shouta minute to recover, looking down at the boy before him. A shock like that should have knocked him out. He has to be building a tolerance to it. It almost knocked Shouta out, and he has been electrocuted multiple times on the job.

Why does Midoriya's cuffs do that though? That can't be the intended purpose, especially when the individual itself is being electrocuted. It has to be meant for that, and Midoriya twisted the reasoning behind it. Why would he wear if it does that to him? Is he required to? There is a lot of questions about Midoriya that Shouta needs answers to and will ask Midoriya after class.

"What's the time?" Shouta asks.

"One minute, 17 seconds." Shouta felt Midoriya flinch at the number. To be honest, Shouta is impressed with how well Midoriya did. He didn't do his number, but he did better than most students. If Shouta didn't have an idea of Midoriya's background, he would have thought that Midoriya had some experience in fight. Or maybe he does? He can't overthink it. He lets Midoriya go with a smirk, not that the kid could see as he was looking down. Once again, the class is looking at Midoriya with pity, and he can tell that the boy probably hates it. Midoriya might have the most potential here if Shouta may be honest. Midoriya starts walking back to class.

"Midoriya, where are you going?" Shouta asks.

"I-I d-d-didn't make my n-n-number, I'm e-expelled." Midoriya responds. At least he is honest with his deal.

"I'm not expelling you, kid. It was all a logical ruse for everyone to perform at their best." Midoriya stops and turns around to face him, trembling.

"Y-you don't h-h-have to l-lie. I want the t-truth." Shouta sighs.

"I'm seriously not going to expel you kid. If anything, you did better than I expected."

"Are you sure?" This damn kid.

"Yes, now everyone go back to class and pick up their syllabus."

"Yes, sir!" Class 1-A responds as they walk back. Shouta sees Ashido going after Midoriya as he seems to be thinking. These kids are going to be hell demons, but they have potential. Right now, he has something else to deal with.

Shouta walks in the opposite direction towards the opening between two buildings. When he arrives, he sees All Might waiting there.

"What are you doing, All Might?" Shouta asks, getting straight to the point. He really has other things to do besides question the number one hero.

"I'm just watching the next generation of heroes! For your high expulsion rate, I'm surprised you didn't expel Midoriya, especially with everything going on with him." Shouta founds it odd that he brings up Midoriya of all students, but he keeps it to himself.

"He has potential. He might not be a hero in the same way as others, but he can be a hero."

"Are you sure this is the right choice though?"

"You saw our fight. You decide for yourself. I have better things to do then argue with you, All Might." Without listening for a response, Shouta leaves.

* * *

Shouta knocks on the door to an office.

"Ah, come in Aizawa!" A high-pitched voice exclaims. Shouta enters a large office and walks toward the center where the principal of UA Nezu sits, " May I ask what you are doing here?"

"You should know." Shouta responds without a beat, sitting down in front of Principal Nezu.

"Ah, Midoriya I assume? You have questions?"

"Yes, what do you know?" Shouta can see a dark look washing over the creature before him, a look he rarely sees.

"The main question is the cuffs and collar, correct?"

"Yes." Nezu sighs.

"That collar is the same collar I seen when the government was doing experiments on me," This causes Shouta to sit straight up, listening carefully," the collar is a quirk suppressant drug injector. You know the cuffs the police use to suppress a quirk. The moment you put them on, the quirk factor is shut off and the moment it's off, the quirk factor is on again. With the collar, it creates a drug inside and injects it directly into the person's bloodstream. When the collar is taken off, the drugs are still in the system for a couple minutes, enough time for a person to come back and put it back on without the quirk factor turning back on. That is for a secondary protection. The first protection is the cuffs on the wrist and ankles. It electrocutes them to the point of knocking out. I believe Midoriya has worked with this so he doesn't knock out immediately, but he can resist it for a while."

It takes a moment for Shouta to process everything.

"So you're telling me that Midoriya does have a quirk, but the government is not allowing him to use it?"

"Yes, however, I don't know what his quirk is. Normally, the collar is only used on powerful criminals. Never has it been used on a child. I suspect that the drugs is why he is psychically and mentally struggling. It makes your body weight feel double of what it actually is and it drives people insane."

"Midoriya has had these on since he was four?"

"If that is the age he gained his quirk, yes." Life just got much harder for Shouta.

"What are we going to do?"

"For now, I will argue with them to try and get the collar removed. I deny it will happen without severe consequences though so I need to be careful. Work with him for now. He probably has other symptoms that he won't or doesn't realize about. "

"Alright...what about the memory issues?"

"Actually, I believe you should go speak to Present Mic on that issue. He knows more about it then me because he has known the kid for a while. You might also be interested in talking to Recovery Girl about his medical conditions. Any other questions?"

"No." Shouta stands up and leaves, thinking of everything he has to do for Midoriya. He's surprised that Hizashi knows about the kid, so he might have more information then just the memory problems. Then he needs to speak to Recovery Girl to see how bad of shape Midoriya is in.

Hopefully Midoriya is in better shape then everyone believes he is in. Otherwise, Shouta may fight the government for screwing a kid up. Nobody deserves to go through that.

The worst part is that Midoriya may not even know what the cuffs and collar are for how long it has been a part of him. Shouta can tell this kid is fighter, especially after the information from Nezu.


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku walks back to the classroom, muttering a repeat of words under his breath as he rolls up his sleeves.

_Eraserhead, don't forget. Eraserhead, don't forget. Eraserhead, don't forget._

He can't forget the encounter. He isn't suppose to be here, yet here he is, wondering among his classmates. He is basically a charity project. He hasn't proven himself, but here he is.

Izuku pulls out a black marker from his pocket. He starts to draw whatever comes to mind. The words slip through his lips desperately. Without a reason, the marker is ripped from his hand that causes him to look up. The boy with a constant stern face, blue hair, and glasses glares down upon him like a child committing a wrong deed.

"You shouldn't be drawing on your arms! That is unbecoming of a UA student!" The boy states, chopping his arms in the air. Izuku trembles. He needs that marker. He mutters the words louder, trying to grasp them to memory. The boy notices and looks sympathetic, "Are you okay?"

Izuku can't respond. He can't forget! Jerking him from his thoughts, he sees the marker back in his hand. He looks at the pink hand giving it to him before tackling the person.

"T-thank you, Ashido-chan!" Izuku exclaims. He squeals when the hair on his head get tugged. He looks up at her.

"Not a problem, Midoriya-kun! Get to it before you forget now." Ashido reminds Izuku. He quickly hops down from her and starts drawing on his arm. He tunes out the world as he draws his memories, muttering the same words, and listens to the calmer music in his ears. He feels a hand on his shoulder, letting it guide him as he knows it is Ashido.

* * *

Mina Ashido met Midroiya when the two were children. At age eight, Mina was already going to hip-hop dance competitions across Japan. The town where a lot were held was at the studio Midoriya was a part of at the time. The competitions are divided by age and whether it is a group or individual. While most kids stick with one, Mina goes for both as she loves to dance! She would dance nonstop for hours, enjoying the constant workout. Mina prefers dancing alone and coming up with her own routine, but her studio requires her to participate with the group as she is one of the best dancers there. Her group rarely wins, but it is still enjoyable.

Mina had just come up to the stage to put on a dazzling show for the individual competitions, smiling the whole time to the up-beat song she chose. A loud applause plays through auditorium, just making her smile brighter. This is her forte after all. She pays attention to each performance after own, pointing out the right and wrongs and ways to improve her own routines. However, most of them are simple unlike hers. Simple is good, but it isn't great in her opinion. It looked like a routine, not an enjoyment for them.

However, the room went silent when a rather small boy stepped on the stage. He walked to the center, fidgeting in place. His eyes was covered with his curly green hair, and the rest of his face was covered with a black mask. The metal bracelets and collar he was wearing glints from the stage lights. Unlike most dancers, he wore a black loose gym clothing that hanged from his frame.

"Everyone welcome Midoriya Izuku!" The announcer yelled into the mic. Mina was quick to notice that the crowd seemed louder.

She quickly saw why. The song "Shut Up and Dance" by WALK THE MOON came on, and a new boy appeared on that stage. Unlike the other dancers who had focused on one style, Midoriya was able to implement multiple styles perfectly. At the time, he mainly focused on ballet, jazz, and hip hop, and he blended those perfectly. It had meaning to it. Mina was enraptured by the performance.

Later on, she realizes that because Midoriya can't remember what moves are part of which styles, they just combine into his own little style.

It was not surprise that Midoriya won first place. When Mina went to introduce herself back stage, she found a bunch of the girls surrounding and criticizing him for no reason! She wasn't having any of it! Mina stomped in front of the girls, having her quirk ready at hand.

"What are you doing?!" Mina exclaims, rage painted on her face. The girls quickly ran.

Can't even defend themselves. Taking a deep breathes, she turns around to face Midoriya. The boy was curled up, looking at her with shock. Is this normal? She bent down, raising her hand for a hand-shake.

"Hi, I'm Ashido Mina! I loved your dance routine!" Midoriya looks embarrassed, but he seemed to brighten up with the praise. He quickly takes her hand to shake.

"I'm M-m-midoriya I-I-Izuku. N-nice to m-m-meet you. T-thanks for s-standing up for m-m-me. Y-you didn't have t-to." Mina's heart literally broke at the comment.

"Yes I did! You didn't deserve that! Don't listen to them, alright?"

This blooms a new friendship between the two. Midoriya's first real friendship.

* * *

When Mina first heard her name from Midoriya's mouth, she was surprised. She didn't expect him to remember name! Names were a huge thing Midoriya struggled with, so when she heard it, it made her heart glow.

The fight between Aizawa and Midoriya had her worried, but she also knows that Midoriya can hold his own. It also gave her an idea of where his dancing style stood. It seems that he stuck with contemporary with a little bit of acrobatics and ballet mixed in. He's even moving quicker! Midoriya can easily learn new dance moves, which is why she was curious of his dance style at the moment.

After the fight, Mina caught up with Midoriya as she knew he was depressed after that. She quickly noticed the marker, however, and decided to remain quiet. She is aware of how his memory works after all.

Then Iida had to take the marker and starts to lecture him.

Nope! Not in her house!

"Iida, he needs that marker. When he draws, it helps him remember. Otherwise, he won't remember unless something triggers it." Mina has no idea how the last part works. She knows it's a thing, but not of what creates a trigger for him. Iida looks at her confused.

"He has a memory problem? Wouldn't that be a disadvantage for him as a hero?" Mina sighs, gritting her teeth to not attack the guy.

"Yes, but he has his way around that. You seen what he can do! He will just have to do things differently!" Mina is right, as much as she hates to admit it. Midoriya's memory could get in the way of some things, but he is smarter than everyone realizes.

He will figure it out!

With Iida understanding now, Mina takes the marker from him and hands it to Midoriya. Within a couple seconds, she has the broccoli boy in the arms thanking her. Before he starts going on, she is quick to remind him to get back to the drawing, and he does. With his mind busy, she guides him back to class.

"Do you know Midoriya, Ashido?" Iida asks, genuinely curious.

"Yep! I have known him since we were eight! We haven't seen each other in a while though with everyone going on." Mina responds, ecstatic to tell the friendship history. Beside Iida, Uraraka pipes up.

"Hey, Ashido-chan? Midoriya-kun and I met before at the entrance exam. This morning, he didn't seem to recognize me. Is the memory problem why?..."

"Yeah. You should ask him if you want to understand it after he finishes his drawing. I don't know how it all works. He can remember some rather impressive things, like hero names, yet not simple things like to eat!" She makes sure to say it loud for the boy to hear. He doesn't.

"Like he recognized Aizawa-sensei!" Uraraka adds.

"Heroes are his specialty, so that is expected even if the hero is underground!"

After that, the group remains quiet for a few minutes until Midoriya finishes drawing and puts his marker away. Iida quickly notices and launches his question.

"Midoriya, how does your memory work?" A blunt question. Mina can see him flinch from under his mask, but she knows nobody else would notice. It takes a moment for Midoriya to respond.

"I-I can't remember l-lectures unless it i-is visual. My m-muscles can r-r-remember certain movements, like c-certain dance m-moves, but I c-c-can't recall names of those m-moves. M-muscle m-memory. I c-can r-recall heroes i-if I see them, but I c-can't without v-visual. C-can't r-remember names u-unless w-w-written." Izuku stutters out, forcing himself to speak.

"That seems inconvenient for you. However, I see where the muscle memory comes in when you were fight Aizawa-sensei."

"I-it is, but I m-m-make do with w-what I got."

"You certainly do, Midoriya-kun. I'm willing to admit that I am impressed with what you can do despite your handicaps." Midoriya looks up at Iida with his eyes sparkling. A couple girls in the background awe at the sight. Mina may or may not have been one of them.

"T-thank you!"

"Of course! Let me know if you need anything!" Uraraka is quick to join.

"Me too! I might not be the best, but I will do my best!" Mina bumps into Midoriya's side lightly.

"And you know you have me." Midoriya looks up, the smile hidden behind the mask, but they can see it.

"Oh Ashido-chan! How do you know Midoriya-kun?" Uraraka asks out of curiosity.

"We are both dancers! In fact, Midoriya-kun here is one of the best dancers ever! You sadly won't find many videos of him like others as he focuses on improvisation, but the videos you will find are mesmerizing."

"What's improvisation?"

"It's coming up with a routine on the spot. You have no time to practice. You just move with the beat. As Midoriya-kun can't remember routines, improvisation is his specialty. He is good at coming up with anything on the spot in general. That's why he was able to fight so well against Aizawa-sensei."

"That's impressive, Midoriya-kun." Mina can see Midoriya blushing under his mask, even if it blocks a majority of it.

* * *

Throughout the day, Izuku struggled. For the class pop quiz to see where they are at, Izuku is sure he failed. Sure, he doesn't remember specifically how he did, but the pit in his stomach warns him that he has done terribly. He especially felt uncomfortable with anything to do with language. During the lessons, he couldn't focus.

Why would he? It's not he is going to remember something through a lecture. Overall, Izuku was tugging his hair by the time lunch came around.

"Midoriya-kun? Are you okay? We are suppose to be heading lunch!" A high-pitched voice snaps him out of it. Izuku looks up from his desk to see Ashido with a bright smile.

"Um, y-yeah. Let's g-go!" Izuku tries to brighten the mood as he gets down from his seat. Ashido leads the way to the lunchroom as he has no idea where it is. They quickly grab their meals, and she leads him to a group. She forces him to sit down. Unfortunately, he has to sit on his legs to reach the height of the table.

"Midoriya-kun, I wanted you to meet Kirishima, my horn-buddy! We have known each other since senior year of junior high. Oh, then we have Sero and Kaminari who are also in our class! Everyone, this is Midoriya. I know him through dance competitions!" Ashido informs him excitably.

Izuku quickly looks over the boys. He is quickly able to match their faces with their quirks. The first boy he looks at is Ashido's friend, Kirishima. He has spikey bright-red hair with spikey teeth as he smiles. Izuku can see where the horn-buddy thing came from as he looks like he has two small horns in his hair. Eyes match his hair color. Above his right eye, there is a small scar that most people wouldn't notice, but Izuku does due to how detail-orientated he is.

_Kirishima - Quirk: Hardening - Kirishima can turn his skin into a rock-hard substance, allowing him to withstand or deliver stronger hits. He can sharpen his skin as well to give cut through material if needed on the battle-field. It's a possibility that he can withstand electricity and temperature in this form. If he keeps up this form, his stamina will go down and weaken the hardening form. He can harden his whole body or only parts to save stamina._

Kaminari has short fluffy blonde hair with a side bang and a black lightening bolt practically engraved into it. His eyes are yellow and he seems to be skinnier than the other classmates.

_Kaminari - Quirk: Electrification - Kaminari's body can release electricity, allowing himself to be covered by it. It's possible that he can outspread it as well, but with the properties of electricity, he would not be able to control it. Downsides are unknown at the moment._

Finally, Sero has flat black spikey hair with seemingly perfect teeth, a plain face, and black eyes. His elbows are a uniquely shaped as cylinders for his quirk.

_Sero - Quirk: Tape_ _\- Sero can produce tape from his elbow as well as rewind tape back in. This can make him a great capture hero as the tape seems to be stronger than normal. Overusing it seems to dry his skin and cause some pain as he was flinching later on during the quirk assessment._

For what felt like the millionth time that day, someone has to grab Izuku's attention to bring him back to reality. A hand extends over the table. Izuku looks up to see Kirishima (?) with a wide shark smile.

"Hey, nice to meet you Midoriya! What you did back there with Aizawa-sensei was so manly! I would have never been able to do that!" Kirishima exclaims. Izuku swears he sees the light through the boy. It takes a moment before remembering what happened with Aizawa when he looks at the drawing on his arm, dampening his mood for a moment. Quickly snapping out of his mood before anyone notices, he reaches over to take his hand and shake.

"N-n-nice to m-meet you t-too. Also, you t-too K-Kaminari and...a-and S-Sero?" Izuku greets before losing the tiny bit of confidence he had at the last part. Sero (?) quickly flashes him the perfect smile.

"You got it right! No need to grow wrinkles over it!" Sero fills Izuku in. Izuku quickly sighs in relief. He knows he will forget the names later, but he is glad he can remember them now.

With introductions out of the way, Izuku realizes a problem; he has to take off his mask. He always has his mask on in public, so he doesn't normally eat out in public. He is aware he has to eat though. Reluctantly, Izuku removes the mask from his face, making sure his hair is covering a majority of his face before eating small bites. Like normal, he doesn't bother to pay attention to the conversation because he forgets so quickly a majority of the time.

Izuku can hear laughter. Otherwise, he is in his head. He can't help but feel out of place.

Izuku barely eats a quarter of his small meal before putting his mask back on and standing up to throw his tray away. Izuku isn't use to eating lunch or large meals in general. He doesn't feel hunger, even if he should eat. He isn't aware of the feeling because he never felt it as a kid for some reason.

Ashido notices his tray and stops him, " Midoriya-kun, shouldn't you eat more? You're going to be spending more energy then usual." The boy with red hair comes in to defend her.

"Yeah, little bro. You should be eating alot more." Izuku sighs.

"I-I'm fine...t-thank you for the w-w-worry though." Before they can stop him, Izuku rushes away.

They shouldn't have to worry about him. He shouldn't even be here.

* * *

Shouta sits around with Present Mic, Midnight, Cementoss, and Ectoplasm with piles of papers in front of them. At the beginning of the year every year, after they give the pop quizzes, they gather around to look at the student's scores to see where they are at academically. Most of the students are in a decent place. So far, Kaminari and Ashido are at the bottom. Based off their previous grades, that is expected, but at least they are trying.

Of course, they saved the Problem Child Midoriya for last. The teachers pull out his test grades, and the results are interesting.

For Ectoplasm, who teaches math, and Midnight, who teaches modern hero art history, he passed those with a perfect and almost perfect score. However, for Present Mic, who teaches English, and Cementoss, who modern literature, the kid had failed those test miserably. When looking at his past grades, they correlate.

"Is Midoriya the kid with memory problems?" Cementoss asks in a calm tone. After receiving an affirmative, he responds, " I could tell. He was in distress the whole time. During the test, he seemed to be trying, but during the lecture, he seemed to have given up."

Midnight adds, "Same here. Well, for the lecture. The precious cinnamon roll didn't have any problems with the test. He seemed stressed, but he was able to do the test obviously. He didn't bother to listen in the lecture."

"He had no problems with the problems on the board or the test. However, when I asked him to explain it, he just broke." Ectoplasm says as he adds his two cents. Shouta sighs, looking at his old best friend Present Mic.

"You know the kid. Explain how this whole memory problem words." Present Mic rubs his hands together, thinking for a moment before explaining.

"Midoriya learns either from reading or practicing something over and over to the point that it's instinct. If you try to lecture him, he will not remember. He is a purely visual learner. He remembers better if he draws, like how everyone saw on his arms, or if it's something he's interested in like heroes. However, he can't recollect that information without seeing something. For example, if you were to ask him to give a description of a hero off the top of his head, he would have no idea what you are talking about. However, if you show him a picture with no information, it triggers the information, and he can explain. For the practicing, it's for physical actions mainly like his dance moves. That's why they are perfect without any flaws a majority of the time. That's just how he practiced it. Muscle memory.

If you want him to learn, just hand him the guidance packets and don't bother explaining it to him. He will figure it out. Oh, and Aizawa, don't expected him to call you by your actual name. He remembers hero names because of the posters that have the name on it. That's how he learns."

The rest of the teachers, including Shouta, looked surprised at how much he knows about the boy. Shouta thought it was just through dances, not as in a general friendship. Cementoss looks through Midoriya's past records before putting it down.

"Why doesn't it mention that on here? Shouldn't he have been evaluated for something like this?" Cementoss asks Present Mic. Shouta can't help but agree. He quickly notices how Present Mic grits his teeth for a moment before responding.

"That would have been difficult because he is quirkless. People with quirks have priority over him, so it would take forever to get him in. It just wouldn't be worth the wait."

With that, anyone could have heard a pin drop for how silent the room went. Midnight breaks it after a couple minutes.

"I'm going to go to that place and knock them out for denying their service to such a precious boy. Didn't you see him? He is so cute! How can someone deny him anything?! Nobody deserves that, especially him!"

Everyone in the room agrees. It's not Midoriya's fault that he got dealt the bad card in genetics. Well, for Shouta is aware, the bad card by the government. The meeting ends and everyone heads back to teach class.

Shouta can't help but think that Midoriya is becoming more of a problem child by the second.


	7. Chapter 7

"I AM HERE! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

Izuku snaps straight up from drawing on his arm to see All Might (in an older costume he notices) coming through the door as he said. As soon as he sees his face, words slam in his ears to remind him. Instinctively, he covers his ears, yet he hears it so clearly.

_"No, I do not believe it is possible."_

Taking a deep breath, Izuku looks up again at the Symbol of Peace in an attempt to listen.

"Today, you will be taking the first real step in becoming a hero!" All Might pulls out a switch and presses it. From the wall, shelves pull out, showing suitcases with numbers as he continues, "You shall be wearing your costumes for the exercise! Once you are changed, please head to Ground B!" After his speech, the large hero runs off.

The excited students quickly stumble over each other to get to their suitcases before dashing to the changing rooms. Izuku waits for everyone to get out of the way before grabbing his own. He carries it to the changing room, hides in the stall, and opens the case up. The first thing he notices is a note on top. Carefully, he picks up the letter and reads it.

* * *

_Dear Midoriya,_

_I noticed the weapon choice you made correlates with the bracelets that seemingly electrocute you as well. There is no way I am allowing a student to electrocute themselves to cause damage if I can prevent in. In addition to your costume, I created you a new weapon: the electric gloves. They work similar to your cuffs, except you can touch the person directly without having to carry around a staff or electrocute yourself. I still made the staff as you requested, but you don't need to cause damage anymore. Make sure to read the instructions! Don't hurt yourself any more than you have to!_

_ Stay Safe, Little Broccoli!_

_ Power-Loader_

* * *

Little Broccoli!?

Izuku can't help but sigh at the comment. Either way, he is intrigued. Quickly, he changes into his hero costume and looks in the mirror.

Izuku's costume is a dark-green bodysuit with white stripes decorating it. A black utility belt hangs loosely around his waist, holding multiple types of bombs, medical kits, and an extendable staff. The shoes and helmet he requested specific functions for. For the small black shoes, he asked for steel-toes for powerful kicks, yet flexible shoes that enable him to spin around quickly, like in his dancing. The helmet is Izuku's shining glory. The face is blacked-out to hide his face while the rest of the mask is a matching green with a white stripe going down the center. Inside, a respirator and night vision is built inside, but the most vital is the hero/villain recognizor and recorder. The helmet has a built-in camera and microphone that can record his speech and sight. Whenever he needs, information repeated, what he said as well as the recorder, will appear in his visor to show him and help him remember. He can also record situations or tasks he needs to do in case he forgets.

The helmet will make Izuku an actual person.

Finally, long black gloves that run just above his elbows that is electric. Izuku immediately read the instructions out loud, letting the helmet memorize it before putting them on, making sure they are off beforehand. He can tell he will have to loosen the suit as it shows more of his body than Izuku is used to, but otherwise, he is comfortable with it.

Well, besides the metal weights around his neck, wrist, and ankles. He can't do anything about that, though.

Izuku steps out of the dressing room, and the other student's costume gobsmacks him.

These are all future heroes! These are the next generation of heroes! His eyes sparkle under the helmet as the crowd wonders to Ground B.

"Midoriya-kun! Is that you?" Izuku looks up to see a girl he swears he recognizes the round-face girl before him, but he doesn't remember her name. Slowly, he nods. She says, " It's so cute! Too bad, I can't see your face. It adds cuteness points!"

Izuku is glad he is wearing the helmet. Otherwise, the girl would see him become as bright as a cherry. Taking the chance, he studies her costume while taking pictures. Her outfit gives an astronaut vibe as the style is a pink and black space-suit. He notes the large and seemingly inconvenient boots. Izuku can't help but flinch at the cuffs on her wrist and collar around her neck, reminding him of his situation. However, he presumes it's to press her pressure points as he is aware her quirk is zero-gravity. Finally, a see-through visor covers her face.

"Don't tell him that! He's going to be distracted now!" A voice he recognizes! Izuku turns to face Ashido and quickly inspects her costume. Her costume, like the girl beside her, is also a bodysuit except for its splatters of blue and purple, sleeveless, and fur around the neck. A white mask covers her eyes, not benefitting her in anyway way besides looking pretty.

"Please don't distract other students from the lesson!" The stern boy yells while chopping the air. He can't see his face because of a helmet, but he can see the quirk. The whole costume of the boy is white armor, looking cool to Izuku. Instantly, Izuku thinks of a hero that looks familiar.

_Ingenium - Quirk: Engine - Pipes like found in an engine protrude from his elbows, allowing him to speed up as fast as a car instantaneously. However, he is found to have difficulty turning. It is the reason air-bags are built into his suit. Possibly related to the boy in front of me as he has engines similar protruding from his calves. Different styles of the quirk, maybe? Focuses more on punching as punches would be stronger._

Izuku doesn't know for sure. Hopefully, he can keep that in mind.

"Come on, Iida-kun! No need to be so serious!" Izuku whispers the description before the name slips from his mind to his helmet.

_Iida - Quirk: Engine - Pipes like found in an engine protrude from his calves allowing him to speed up like gears in a stick- shift car. He has more control compared to Ingenium. Possibly needs a specific meal to run the engines? Probably will focus on a kicking fighting style._

Everyone in the class walks out. All Might looks upon them with a bright smile on his face before speaking, "You all are starting to look like real heroes! Now we just need you to act like one! Today, we will - yes, Iida?" The stern boy, Iida, quickly steps forward to speak.

"Since we are on the same grounds as we were for the entrance exam, does that mean we will be fighting robots?"

"No. Today we will be taking two steps forward and be doing a Heroes VS. Villains exercise. The plot is this, " All Might pulls out note cards to read to the class, " A pair of villains have planted a nuclear bomb inside this building beside us. It is up to the pair of heroes to capture the villains or deactivate the bomb by touching it while the villains must protect the bomb or capture the heroes. You will have 15 minutes for this exercise. Pairs will be randomized. Any questions?" All at once, All Might is blasted multiple questions at once from the students around him, ranging from actual questions to if a cape is dazzling, "Students, settle down! I don't have super-hearing! Yes, Iida?"

"Shouldn't we choose our partners for better efficiency?" Iida asks.

"While that may seem like a good idea, for now, it isn't in the long run. Would anybody like to tell me why?" Izuku already knows the answer, but he remains quiet to avoid being picked. All Might picks a beautiful girl with a high black ponytail and rather revealing outfit with a red top that shows some of her bosom and short skirt with a book attached to it, " Yes, Yaoyorozu?"

_Yaoyorozu - Quirk: Creation - Yaoyorozu can create anything inorganic from her body as long as she knows the molecular structure. Based on her costume, she must have skin revealed to create the object. Also, she seems to be using fat cells from her body as well as she loses weight dramatically when using her quirk. How complicated can the object get?_

Yaoyorozu straightens up to give a professional speech, " Heroes don't get to choose who they work with. Likely, heroes will work with heroes from other agencies to end the problem as quickly as possible."

"Very good! Now, let's start teaming up!" With that, All Might starts pulling balls with names on it. Izuku doesn't pay attention till his name is called, " Midoriya, you will be with Uraraka."

"My luck!" He hears the girl beside him with the pink spacesuit on. A name! Izuku mutters into the microphone once more.

_Uraraka - Quirk: Zero-Gravity - When all five fingers touch something, Uraraka can negate gravity, causing it to float by becoming weightless. Uraraka has demonstrated this in multiple ways, such as on her clothes and herself. I wonder if she could control the gravity specifically if she works with it._

Izuku is glad the girl- Uraraka likes him.

"The first round will be Team A as heroes against Team D as villains!"

Wait, he is Team A. Who is Team D? Izuku looks around before finding Team D.

His bully, Bakugo, is seething at him from a distance with Iida trying to introduce himself once more to the blonde. It doesn't seem to be working. Izuku takes a deep breath.

"Midoriya-kun, is something wrong?" Uraraka asks. Izuku shakes his head.

All Might clears his throat before continuing, " You have ten minutes to prepare! Everyone else, come with me!" The four students receive an earpiece before everyone leaves the group behind. Without a word, Bakugo walks inside with Iida dashing behind him. Uraraka and Izuku put the earpiece in. He is glad he already got Iida and his quirk recorded into the helmet as he immediately pulls it up. He didn't need Bakugo's entry; he already knows him.

"Do you have an idea of what to do?" Izuku thinks for a moment before a plan spills from his mouth without a second thought.

"The two will likely separate. Bakugo hates working with other people, so he will probably leave Iida to deal with the bomb and face us himself, more specifically me, as he has anger towards me. I recommend that when we find Bakugo, you go ahead and search for the bomb while I distract him as long as possible. When you find the bomb, I can force Bakugo to run back with me to where you and Iida are because I can't face him and win. I believe if we put the two together, they will have a confrontation if they didn't have one already. We can take advantage of that to get the bomb and win."

Uraraka looks at him in shock before saying, "Wow! You came up with a plan so quickly, and you didn't even stutter! So you and Bakugo know each other?" Izuku can't help going red again under the helmet before nodding, " So this is a fated battle between two arch-rivals!"

Izuku isn't sure that is the case, but he will roll with it for now.

* * *

"YOUR TEN MINUTES ARE UP! HEROES, YOU MAY START THE RAID!" All Might screams through the microphone. Uraraka and Izuku dash inside and start climbing the floors. It isn't long till Izuku hears the stomping down the hallway. He pulls Uraraka to a corner, waiting for him to attack as he is aware Bakugo knows he is there.

A few seconds trickle pass painfully before the explosions go off.

"I KNOW YOU ARE THERE, DEKU!" Bakugo yells as he blasts around the corner. Without a moment to think, Izuku runs directly at him before swinging to the right side that he is punching with, grabbing his arm with the electric gloves the throw him off. Bakugo's arm tremors as Izuku takes the chance by taking a step behind him. He pulls Bakugo's arm with him and slaps the cuff on the arm as the wrist is covered with a gauntlet. As he reaches for the other arm, Bakugo forces an explosion to his chest, causing him to stumble back and let go of him. Bakugo turns to face him, a scowl decorating his face.

"What kind of move were you trying to do there, Deku?" Izuku ignores his comment, looking around. It seems Uraraka escaped during the chaos. The first part of the plan is in action! "Answer me!" No response. "Alright then. I guess I will have to beat it out of you!" Bakugo blasts towards him once more.

Izuku quickly jumps to the side to avoid the boy; however, Bakugo quickly recovers as he attempts to attack once more. He tries to force as much distance between the two, but Bakugo minimizes it just as quickly. He focuses on dodging, for now, bending and spinning and doing just about anything to not get hurt. However, he slows down too much. Bakugo takes the chance, grabbing Izuku's wrist with one hand to keep him still and slamming his hand into his chest once more, doing a huge blast, the distance increasing as Izuku flies. Izuku quickly tucks himself into a ball to roll back on his feet. He spins around to face Bakugo, panting heavily. He can feel the burn sizzling on his chest, but he ignores it in favor of the fight before him.

"You should seriously give up, Deku. You're just going to embarrass the school, even get yourself killed!" Once again, Izuku remains quiet. His heart pounds in his chest, and his lungs beg for air, but he needs to win first. A buzz fills his ears.

"Midoriya-kun, I found the bomb. It's on the fourth floor in the middle. Iida-kun is doing a villain speech, but he has noticed me." Uraraka whispers in his ear. Izuku taps his helmet to let her know he heard. Grinning under his helmet, he runs off.

"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME, DEKU!" Izuku can hear the stomping, the adrenaline in his veins, forcing him to speed outspeed the boy.

His lungs keep telling him to stop. His heart slams in his chest as a warning. Yet, Izuku keeps going, dashing through hallways, jumping the stairs, and cutting corners.

Finally, he arrives at his destination. When Izuku runs in, he can see Uraraka trying to chase after Iida, who keeps zooming around her.

"DEKU, THIS IS OUR FIGHT, NOT THEIR FIGHT!" Bakugo yells at him. Izuku grabs Uraraka's hand without electrocuting her and drags her to the center.

Without the other team hearing, Izuku softly whispers to Uraraka, " Be ready to react. He's about to break." He receives a nod.

"Now your plotting? What are you trying?!" Izuku remains silent.

"Yes, what are you plotting heroes?!" Iida exclaims, attempting to do a deep villain voice. Izuku can see Uraraka laughing at the attempt. He can't blame her. Bakugo growls, facing Iida.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! JUST MOVE THE FUCKING BOMB!" Bakugo screams at his teammate.

"Even if we are villains, we don't curse!" Iida states, straightening up and unintentionally dropping the bomb. Izuku starts creeping towards it slowly.

"I DON'T CARE EXTRA!"

"You shouldn't call your classmates extras!"

"DUMBASS, DEKU IS APPROACHING YOU, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE, " The boy suddenly raises his hand, pulling the pin out of the gauntlet, " This has been storing my sweat the entire game. It's filled and ready to make a huge hit." Izuku pales. He is well-aware of the damage it could cause.

All Might buzzes through the headsets, "Young Bakugo, you can't pull that! It will kill them!"

"NOT IF THEY DODGE!"

Bakugo pulls the trigger.

For Izuku, time slows down.

Iida is in the way. He can't let Iida get hit.

Izuku runs toward Iida at max speed before jumping him and tackling him to the ground.

He can feel the burning in his legs. Through the dust, he looks below him to see Iida safe.

Good...

"Is everyone okay?! I can't see!" All Might exclaims through the earpiece.

"I'm good!" Izuku hears from the distance, assuming it is Uraraka.

"Of course, everyone is fine!" Bakugo scoffs.

"I am fine, All Might-sensei, sir, due to Midoriya-kun!" Iida states.

Izuku shakily says, "Y-yeah..."

All Might starts his speech, " Well, the hero team has won! Everyone, please return to the watch room to discuss what has happened." Wait. What? Izuku sits up, ignoring the pain as he turns to see Uraraka touching the bomb with a proud smile on her face. Izuku starts laughing softly of relief, ignoring the pain in his chest and legs. He attempts to stand up only to crumble to his hands and knees.

"Midoriya-kun! You're injured! Badly injured." Iida states as he stands up and helps Izuku. Uraraka rushes over, flinching at the sights of his legs. Izuku looks down, seeing the clothing burnt off and blisters and blood covering them. "All Might, Sir, I believe we should take Midoriya-kun to Recovery Girl!"

All Might and the students seem to notice the damage because they can hear frantic screaming in the background of him. All Might says, " Yes, of course. Young Iida, please take young Midoriya to Recovery Girl. Uraraka and Bakugo, please come back to the observation room."

* * *

Shouta can't help but sigh as he goes to Recovery Girl's office. Apparently, Midoriya got hurt somehow (he will ask details later) that lead him there. Not only did he want to check on Midoriya, but he wanted to see if Recovery Girl has obtained any new information.

Shouta enters the room to see Recovery Girl at her desk writing and Izuku laying on his back asleep. Recovery Girl turns to face him, " I assume you're here to see what I have learned about the boy?" He nods, " Come over here then." Recovery Girl gets up and walks over to Izuku, Shouta following after.

With Midoriya back in uniform, Shouta is quick to take note of how small he is as the outfit barely stays on. How little his entire body is in general.

"Lift his arm and look at the bracelet. Don't worry about him waking up. He's going to be out till sunset." Recovery Girl instructs. Shouta does just that and raises his eyebrows at how heavy the bracelet is. He expected it to be weightless, maybe light, but this is two or three pounds, at least! "That makes up a large portion of his weight, meaning if we subtract the weight of those from the total weight, he is severely underweight. Midoriya needs to eat. He needs those weights off. Those cuffs are causing so much damage to him that it is unbelievable."

"I know. I will talk to him about all this as soon as he wakes up. Send me a message when he does." With that, Shouta looks at the boy before leaving the room.

* * *

Izuku starts to wake up, the tiredness trying to hold his lids now, but he forces himself to open them. He looks around before recognizing it as a nurse's office.

"Good to see you awake, Midoriya-kun. You were out for a while! How do you feel?" Izuku turns to the voice before seeing Recovery Girl in her seat. Realizing he doesn't have his mask on, he attempts to cover his face with his hair.

"F-fine...how l-l-long have I-I-I been o-out?" Izuku asks carefully.

"A few hours. You probably needed the sleep, dear. No need to hide your face now. You have a rather cute face after all." Izuku blushes, causing Recovery Girl to laugh.

"F-force of h-h-habit." She nods.

"Understandable. Now, Aizawa-sensei will be here in a few minutes. He has something to talk to you about." Izuku must have shown his confusion because Recovery Girl elaborates, " Eraserhead." That snaps a switch, causing him to nod.

It takes a few minutes, but Eraserhead does come, looking over Izuku before sitting at the edge. He pulls at a black marker.

"Give me your arm, Midoriya. I seriously need you to remember this conversation." It takes Izuku a moment to adjust to the bluntness of the command before giving him his left arm after rolling up his sleeve. He swears he sees Eraserhead grimace before writing a simple word on his arm.

Eat.

Izuku looks at him with confusion. Eraserhead sighs, " Originally, we thought you were just underweight. However, if you subtract the weight of the cuffs, you're severely underweight. You shouldn't even be here. You should be in the hospital. However, I believe it will do you no good as they can't help you any more than we can. You need to eat. Whenever you look at that word, eat. I know you probably forget about eating, but that will end you in an early grave. You have potential, but you have to keep your body in good shape. With the cuffs, that will be hard. We plan on getting them removed."

Automatically, Izuku looks up at Eraserhead, not caring if he can see his facial expression or not. Eraserhead looks at him with a specific look.

"Slow down, kid. We don't even know if we can do this. We are going to try everything we can to limit the consequences, at least. Right now, however, you have to keep your body up until then. Got it?" Izuku quickly nods. If it's a possibility, he is going to take it. "Alright. You should be good to go, so go home and eat." As Eraserhead gets up to leave, he turns to face Izuku, " Oh, and people care about you. I had to force the whole class 1-A out of here to go home." With that, he leaves Izuku in a shocking state.

After a few minutes of mental recovery, Izuku leaves to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

"Today, you will be choosing your class representative and vice representative. Be aware that you are stuck with them for the whole year. I don't care how you choose them. Just be quiet about it." Eraserhead says to the class before going to the corner of the classroom, crawling into his bright yellow sleeping bag, and dozing off.

As soon as he goes to sleep, a ruckus erupts in the classroom.

"I WANNA BE CLASS PRESIDENT!"

"ME TOO!"

"ME THREE!"

"IF YOU VOTE ME FOR CLASS PRESIDENT, I WILL MAKE SURE ALL GIRLS ARE REQUIRED TO WEAR THEIR SKIRTS ABOVE A CERTAIN LENGTH!" That comment earns Mineta glares from all the girls.

Izuku thanks Present Mic for the millionth time mentally for the earbuds that play soft piano music. It doesn't block everything, but it prevents enough to keep Izuku calm.

He is well-aware that he shouldn't vote, let alone try for class president. If he can't remember his classmates, how is he suppose to remember assignments the president is supposed to do? Sure, he could write everything down, but what if it rubs off? He's a lost cause. He knows his boundaries, and this is one of them. When the beautiful girl with a long black ponytail gives him a notecard, he shakes his head as he pushes the card back.

"May I ask why, Midoriya?" The girl asks.

Izuku flinches under the mask before reluctantly responding, "I-I-I can't r-remember names. I-It's unfair t-t-to choose if I-I don't know p-p-people."

The girl gives him a sympathetic smile, causing him to flinch once more. He hates those looks with a passion. Thankfully, she continues to pass out of the cards without a problem.

Izuku is sincerely glad for the mask hiding his expressions. He decides to wait it out by drawing on his arms.

That is until Izuku gets pulled of his trance by Ashido, " Hey Midoriya-kun, we need you to choose somebody!"

"W-what?!" He can already hear his heart pounding in his chest as all his classmates' eyes glare into his soul, the worst being Bakugo. Ever since their last fight, Bakugo has been tense around Izuku, flashing to Izuku as a threat even if he isn't.

"We agreed Momo should be president, but we don't know who should be vice president. You always have been able to read people, so I think you would be a good choice to choose!"

Izuku raises his hands frantic, "N-n-no, it's a b-big m-misunderstanding! I b-b-barely know a-anyone here!"

"I said read people for a reason. Whenever you had your mask off when you were younger, you would always mumble every single detail about someone. You didn't vote, so you should get to!"

The blue-hair boy - Iida? Is it Iida? - steps in, "Within reason, of course."

Izuku sighs as he looks over his classmates, one-by-one carefully. Some he can kind of remember their personalities while other's he can only go based on how they act. He's quick to remove the more lax students as well as the ones who seem to lack confidence. He looks up at Ashido and asks, " Momo?" Ashido points at the beautiful girl from earlier. He approves of the girl quickly. She held a professional air around her; however, she doesn't seem to be a stickler for the rules.

Izuku looks over the classmates once more before pointing to the boy with the blue hair. The classmates look toward the boy with surprise.

"Midoriya-kun! I am flattered, but may I ask why you chose me?" The boy questions.

"Y-you have a s-s-similar personality, but y-you can b-balance each other o-o-out. Momo seems m-m-more l-lenient while y-you seem more strict." Izuku forces out.

"Thank you for choosing me, Midoriya-kun!" For some reason, the rest of his classmates agree to make him vice president much to Izuku's shock.

A deep voice grumbles, interrupting everyone, "Yaoyorozu is class president, and Iida is vice president. Sit down and shut up," students scramble to their seats when they see Eraserhead out of his sleeping bag already, " With that nonsense out of the way, after lunch, we will be going to the USJ for rescue training. Be prepared. You will report straight to the locker room after lunch. You have the choice of if you want to wear your hero costumes or not. However, I would not recommend it as you aren't used to them yet. Any questions...alright, then stay out of trouble" With that, Eraserhead goes back to his sleeping bag and leaves the students to do their own thing as the bell rings.

* * *

Izuku, along with other students from class 1-A, sits at the table eating. Like usual, he removes his mask, but he makes sure no one can see his face as he eats. Since his conversation with Eraserhead, Lunch Rush has made specific meals for Izuku to get as much nutrition as possible. Today, he was given soup. He eats all of it without a problem even though he did receive a small portion. He's going to assume it's a good thing.

While he watches the students converse, the alarms go off. He almost misses it due to the vintage soul music blasting.

"That's a level 3 alarm! Someone has broken in, and we need to evacuate!" The blue-hair kid demands as the students at the table start running towards the ever-crowding exit. Ashido grabs Izuku's shoulders and guides him in front of her to protect him from being pushed around too much. Trying to ignore the crowd, he looks toward the window to see the media crowding the entrance. Izuku quickly tugs at Ashido's sleeves to get her attention before getting her attention.

"I-It's just t-the m-m-media!" Izuku tries to overpower the screaming before giving up and forcing her to turn that way.

"Oh! Thanks, Mido-kun!" Ashido exclaims as she attempts to get the other class members' attention with failure. Anxiety enters him as he trembles, hating the people bashing against him. He searches the crowd before seeing the blue-hair boy and the girl with a brown bob in the distance. If he's correct, the girl has an anti-gravity quirk that makes people fly.

Pulling from Ashido's grip, Izuku forces his way through the crowd, stumbling multiples times before tugging how the bobbed girl's jacket. He notices the pads on her hands, meaning he was right! The girl talks to him over the noise, but he can't hear her and guides her to his height.

"U-use your q-q-quirk on b-blue hair and f-fly him to front. T-tell them; it's just t-the m-media." The girl nods as she reaches forward and touches the blue-haired boy with a spread hand.

"Tell them it's just the media, Iida!" The girl informs him as he flies above the crowd.

Iida looks back and nods as he flies to the front, immediately catching everyone's attention, " EVERYBODY, NOTHING IS WRONG. IT IS JUST THE NEWS REPORTERS! PLEASE REPORT CALMLY BACK TO YOUR CLASSROOMS!" The chaos calms down as the students wander back to their classrooms.

Ashido quickly catches up with them as the group starts toward the locker room.

"That was a good idea, Midoriya-kun!" The bobbed hair girl says when she catches Izuku's attention. Izuku quickly shakes his head.

"I-it was n-n-nothing-"

Iida quickly ends his blubbering, " You quickly realized that it was the media and not a danger. You got someone's attention and was able to come up with a plan that worked despite everything going on."

Izuku remains quiet, blushing a bright red under his mask as they arrive at the locker rooms and separate.

Unfortunately, Izuku's costume was destroyed by Bakugo's attack, meaning he has to stick with the UA gym uniform while it goes through repairs and upgrades. However, he is able to retrieve his helmet, belt, staff, and electric gloves as they remain undamaged. He wonders out of the locker room and follows the rest of the boys to the bus stop, where everyone else is wearing their costume.

"EVERYONE PLEASE LINE UP IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER FOR THE BUS!" Blue hair - Iida, he thinks - tries to direct everyone, but the students enter ignoring him. Izuku follows them before he is forgotten.

When Iida gets on the bus, he is crying because the coach has an open floor plan that would not have worked for the way he planned.

Izuku gets dragged beside Ashido with his helmet informing him the other names of the boys being Kaminari, Sero, and Kirishima. Next to him, the long-green hair girl Asui sits.

_Asui - Quirk: Frog - Asui can do anything a frog can do. She can climb walls, jump far, use her long tongue as a weapon, swim well, and camouflage. It's possible she can secrete acid like a frog as well. She will probably fight with jump kicks with her tongue as a whip. Well-rounded quirk. Can she hibernate like frogs do? Can she last a long time underwater?_

Deciding it isn't worth listening, he turns up his music once more and looks out the window behind him.

While Izuku is distracted, he feels something touch his shoulder. Instinctively, he falls backward, but not willing to deal with a head injury, he forces himself into a backbend and lands on his hands before swinging the rest of his body behind his hands, leading him to a bent down position. When he looks up, he sees it's just Asui. Izuku can feel the heat rise in his face as he scrambles on his feet and bends to a deep bow, barely feeling the bus moving.

"I'm s-s-sorry! I-I-I didn't m-mean to d-d-do that!" Izuku chokes out, hoping it is intelligible. He doesn't hear the awes in the background from the cuteness he is displaying.

"Kero, it's okay Midoriya-kun, please sit down before you fall, ribbit." Asui states. He yelps, crawling back to his seat, " Sorry. I didn't realize you would react badly, kero. I did have a question, though. Everything about you is strange, " Izuku straightens up, trying not to cower, " You always have the metal bands on. You have trouble recalling names. You're small, but not in the way Mineta is. It's unhealthy small. Overall, you act different. It's not a bad different. Just different. I have one question: Why do you have the bands, ribbit?"

Before Izuku has the chance to respond, Bakugo growls, " Don't bother asking him because you will get the same damn answer always no matter what 'by law, he can't say' or some shit like that. It's useless. I think it's attention-seeking because he has had those damn things since we were kids."

"LANGUAGE!" Iida declares.

"Shut up, Bakugo! You don't know the story!" Ashido quickly goes to defend Izuku as he curls up, covering his ears.

Thankfully, Eraserhead stops the argument, " Everyone be quiet. We are here. Bakugo, it's not your place to respond for Midoriya. Asui, try to hold back. To some, that might be insensitive." He is the first to leave the bus.

The students quickly follow after, most of them, including Izuku, gawking at the building before them. Eraserhead quickly leads them inside where the hero Thirteen awaits.

_Thirteen - Quirk: Black Hole - Thirteen's quirk allows her to create a vortex from her finger, turning anything absorbed into dust. This can become dangerous as people can become dust as well, but this makes her an excellent rescue hero._

"Where's All Might?" Eraserhead asks Thirteen. All Izuku can see is three raised fingers, but after pulling up the name, he realizes that it must be about his time limit.

Thirteen starts her speech, " Hello everyone, and welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or the USJ for short! I created this building to help young heroes like you learn how to save civilians as safely as possible. The USJ has different arenas to practice with, such as the flood zone, forest zone, and mountain zone. I have one, or two, or three? things to mention to you.

For those aware, my quirk is Black Hole. My quirk is excellent in rescue because I can remove the debris off of people. However, my quirk can also be used for evil as it can instantly kill someone, " this sentence creates a dark atmosphere in the room, " Anybody's quirk here can do that. However, we will be training your quirk for saving rather than harm. This facility will teach you that. Now, we shall divide you-"

She gets cut off by Kaminari, "Hey, did the training already start?" The teachers turn around, and Izuku knew from their expressions that this wasn't a drill. In the center of the field where the water fountain is located, a vast vortex stands to let multiple people through wander onto the grounds. In the center, a man in all black clothing, ragged light-blue hair, and covered in hands, including his face stands.

This is a villain attack.

Izuku swears the man is looking directly at him.

"Thirteen, get the students out of here! I will handle it!" Izuku looks toward the voice to see Eraserhead with his yellow goggles on. He faces the large crowd of villains, but he feels himself being dragged away by Ashido.

Eraserhead may be reliable, but he will be tired out.

The students start retreating towards the door when the purple vortex from earlier appears to block their way. Bright yellow eyes glare down at them, but Izuku notices the vortex staring at him for a moment before redirecting his attention to the group.

"Sorry to step on your property, UA, but we have business to take care of. We are the League of Villains. I am Kurogiri, second in command, and I'm here to scatter you apart to be tortured to death."

While Kurogiri is talking, Bakugo and Kirishima attack him, causing a massive blast of dust to fill the area. When it clears, he is still there.

"I forget you are the golden eggs. Bright students. Too bad, you will not be lasting long. But first, I believe one of you has captured our leader's, Shigaraki's attention, " Kurogiri's eyes gaze down upon him, causing him to tremble internally but forcing his body to stay still, " I will let you talk to him." Suddenly, the ground disappears from under him, and he attempts to jump out of the way to no avail. He falls through.

"MIDORIYA!" He can hear his classmates scream before he disappears in the dark for a moment.

Izuku sees the light again as he stumbles on the ground. He feels hands grip his wrist from behind, and he tries to flip them over to no avail. The gloves suddenly loosen, dropping to the ground. Then, a hand appears around his collar, pulling Izuku close to someone he can't see. Nails tap the metal collar to remind him that it's there.

"I find it interesting to see a student with a quirk-suppressant collar on, let alone a hero student. It's like a glitch in the game." Izuku doesn't respond. Without a response, the man pulls back to allow him to see the man from before with a hand covering his face, " quiet? Smart. You could be an interesting NPC to play around with. Easily controllable for how weak you are. I wonder what quirk you have. Must be dangerous if you have this on. Might as well open the mystery box and see."

Before Izuku knows it, pain erupts from his hands and feet as he crashes to the ground. He notices his bands shocking up. In an attempt to lower the pain, he shoves is hands and feet in the dirt, the shock only going through those parts. He pants heavily, trembling from the pain blasting through his veins. His eyes tearing up, he notices blood on the ground. Looking up a little, he sees his collar in the distance before his mind starts to blur. He needs to focus!

"Huh. Stronger than you look. Now to wait a few minutes, and we will see if my time is worth it." He barely hears from the hand-man.

Izuku barely thinks anymore, only watching for danger despite the agony.

The moment someone is in danger, he will step in.

* * *

Shouta growls to himself as he ducks under another villain, grabbing the villain with his scarf, and flinging them away. He breathes heavily as his eyes warn him to stop.

But he can't. Not when his students' lives are on the line.

He notices a lack of villains, looking around before seeing he beat them all finally. Shouta looks toward the man with the hand on his face and gets ready to attack only to notice Midoriya nearby. He stops. Midoriya is shivering violently. He takes note of the bracelets going off, shocking his student nonstop. Looking up, he almost gets sick. The collar holding him back is gone, but in place, perfect circle cuts go around his neck, blood dripping from each.

Within that second, Shouta didn't notice the creature that appeared behind him till a voice interrupts.

"Kill him, Nomu."

Shouta spins around to see a gigantic blue creature with a beak mouth and its brain exposed, raising its hand toward him, ready to smash him. Before it gets a chance, the hand suddenly trembles as if something was holding it back.

A desperate shrill fills his ears, " GET OUT, ERASERHEAD!" On instinct, Shouta throws himself to the side, looking towards the voice to see Midoriya with his hand raised, electricity enveloping his body once more. The hand slams by him, destroying the earth around it. At the same time, Midoriya rips off his helmet and throws up blood clearly in the mix.

He overdid it. Shouta curses under his breath.

But that isn't the biggest problem.

"That was a horrible mystery gift. Nomu, get rid of him."

Shouta couldn't do anything.

The Nomu rushes to Midoriya, ripping the boy from the ground. He can hear the snapping of bones. Then, with full force, the Nomu throws Midoriya against the wall. Dust fills the scene as Shouta forces himself to keep a stone face. When the dust clears, the crippled boy lies. He denies he is alive after that. He has to turn away. The man with the hand over his face looks towards him.

"Now that you see what we will do, where is All Might?" The man questions.

Shouta tries to come up with something. Anything. He's aware that he can't fight Nomu as it seems to be built for All Might. The Nomu will go in front of the hand-mask because it seems to follow instructions.

"I AM HERE!" Shouta looks and for once feels relief for the idiot All Might being there. He can have him deal with the Nomu and leader while he helps the students. However...

CRASH!

Glass shatters all over the place. Shouta looks up to notice government helicopters surrounding the USJ already swinging down and helping the other students. He has to think a moment before realizing they are here because the collar of Midoriya was destroyed. All Might runs to the scene, taking out barely standing villains before attacking the Nomu, causing it to crash into the wall. Taking the chance, Shouta dashes over to Midoriya picks him up and carries him to the entrance. When he arrives, multiple people of the government immediately rush over, checking over him.

Shouta realizes that Midoriya is still alive. The kid who got electrocuted overused his quirk, and thrown into the wall is alive.

"Midoriya must have copied. Sir, we need you to hand him over." Copied? Shouta looks over Midoriya's body to realize that there are no injuries. In addition, the cuffs weren't emitting electricity like earlier. Knowing he can do nothing against the government, he hands the bloodied boy over reluctantly. The first thing they do to Midoriya is force that collar back on even though the kid is knocked out. The radio on the officer's jacket goes off.

_"Nomu is stated to have three quirks, but two of the quirks, regeneration and shock absorption, aren't there."_

"Understood. He must have gone through a reawakening. We are taking him with us." Shouta snaps to attention. He is aware of what that is. If somebody is going through trauma, his or her quirk can become more powerful or gain a new ability.

"What happened, and when can we expect him back?" He asks as he watches the kid get carried away to the helicopter.

"Sir, I don't know. Honestly, Midoriya shouldn't be at this school at all because he can't use his quirk. With this development, he might be removed from here and placed on a close watch. Later, we will come back and question everyone here to learn what happened."

"What's his quirk?"

"Not allowed to say." Before Shouta can continue questioning, the officer leaves gets on the helicopter Midoriya is on and flies off.

Without a word, Shouta goes to retrieve the rest of the students. Thankfully, the worst injuries amongst those students are small scrapes. The two significant villains, Shigaraki and Kurogiri, escaped, leaving the rest of the villains behind to be arrested, including Nomu.

Students are given a couple of days to rest. Meanwhile, UA needs to work on understanding Midoriya Izuku.


	9. Chapter 9

The break was over too quickly as most Class 1-A returns. Most.

Midoriya Izuku didn't arrive, causing his other classmates to worry.

Shouta sighs, announcing, " Midoriya is still recovering. He is fine, but he needs time. On the other hand, your fight is not over, " the students start freaking out, " the sports festival is in two weeks." Shouta watches the students settle, but still tense over the news with Midoriya. Honestly, he doesn't know how Midoriya is. He didn't need the students being distracted. The government has been questioning everyone to try and put the pieces together. UA nor Midoriya's mom has received information about his condition. Before Shouta overthinks on it, he continues, " The sports festival is where your hero careers begin. Hero agencies across Japan watch the sports festival to offer internships to students that catch their eyes. This is your chance to get their attention. Don't slack off. For now, do whatever. Just be quiet."

Shouta goes to his corner to sleep.

* * *

Hizashi has been blank for the past couple of days. Midoriya has been gone for two, today making three, and he can't help but be angry. They could have called and said, 'hey, Midoriya is alive!', yet they didn't. They sure are heartless.

Hizashi was called to arrive at Nezu's office after school. Sincerely hoping it's news about Midoriya, he enters to see Shouta, Nezu, and surprisingly All Might in his small form Yagi around the table.

"Ah, Present Mic, please sit! We have much to discuss." Nezu directs. Hizashi is quick to sit before Nezu starts, " I have been talking to the government for the last couple of days about Midoriya. I have convinced them to let me negotiate in exchange for Midoriya's freedom and information about his quirk. You three will be coming with me, and I would like to inform you before-hand of what I'm going to ask for." Everyone nods, but Shouta is quick to question.

"I understand why Hizashi and I are here. However, I don't understand why Yagi is here." Hizashi can't help but wonder as well.

Yagi sighs, "I think I have an idea of what his quirk is, but I want to go to make sure. I understand why they took him if it is the case." Shouta nods, but Hizashi can't help but feel frustrated that he doesn't have a clue of what his quirk is!

"You can continue, sir." Shouta mentions.

Nezu nods, " I won't be getting the collar off this time. That's too much to ask for. This time, I'm going to ask for the drug to be removed, so it's just the quirk suppressant around his neck. In exchange, Midoriya will stay here. If he's automatically able to get his quirk back the moment the collar is off, I deny they will let him go home."

Hizashi quickly notices the flaw, " Will his mom be able to visit him?"

"I don't know. We will have to see. Midoriya probably has to prove that he isn't a threat first. If what Yagi thinks is true, it's expected because the quirk in mind is very dangerous. Now, as said before, Midoriya will probably be forced to stay here. Present Mic, you have his trust, and you know him the best out of all of us. Would you be willing to take care of him? You will be compensated for your time," Hizashi didn't need to hear the rest before nodding, " very good. We are expected in an hour."

"Wait, do you have the room set up already?" Hizashi questions.

"Why, of course! We don't have time to waste!" Nezu exclaims as he hops down and leads the way with three teachers following.

* * *

As Hizashi, Yagi, Shouta, and Nezu enter the huge intimidating building, Hizashi can't help but feel as if someone is watching his every move. Someone probably is through the large amount of cameras that fill the place. The armed soldiers that barely move aren't helping his situation, but he keeps moving forward.

The place feels dreary as they continue to be lead to the office. All Hizashi hopes for is that Tiny Listener's room is brighter than this grey place. Finally, they enter the office, revealing an old grey man in an all-black suit sitting at his desk, scribbling something. When he hears the door open, he looks up.

"Principal Nezu of UA high school is here to speak to you about Midoriya Izuku, sir," The soldier guiding them states.

"Ah, let them in and close the doors behind us." Reluctantly, Hizashi enters with the other teachers. He hears the door click behind him, " Hello. My name is Touma, leader of this establishment. Please, sit and tell me your reasoning of being here." Nezu leads, climbing into one of the chairs as he and the other teachers follow his lead. If Hizashi may be honest, Nezu is the only one not tense from the atmosphere.

Nezu starts the conversation, " As you may know, Midoriya Izuku is a hero student at UA." Touma nods, his deep voice filling the silent room.

"I don't know how when he didn't have his quirk then."

"Midoriya is a smart boy. Even with his memory issues, he has adapted to deal with his situation. Now, I don't believe this is the place for him to be. He has done nothing wrong. If anything, you have constantly did him wrong by taking away his quirk at such a young age. The drug you administer in him has slowed him down, developmentally both physically and mentally. We have dangerous quirks everywhere, yet Midoriya is the one targeted. I don't know what it is, but like every child, if he is trained in the right environment, his quirk would be used for good instead of evil. May I ask what his quirk is before moving any further?" Touma thinks a minute, tapping his pen on the table before standing up, walking to the filing cabinet to search for a file. He returns within a minute, opening the record at hand.

"I will be honest. Midoriya's quirk suppressant is more for himself than anyone around him. If villains know his quirk, they will chase after him. Any information about his quirk that I state here can not be spread outside this room. Is that understood?" Touma looks at each one of them in the eyes. The teachers nod without hesitation. He sighs, looking over the file before back up at them.

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we? After all, Midoriya's quirk went through a reawakening at the USJ attack. Midoriya's original quirk was **Power Copy**. Midoriya could copy a person's quirk permanently in exchange for boosting that person's quirk factor. It's better to give an example. Midoriya Inko's, Midoriya's mom, quirk, was originally 'attraction of small objects.' The name states what it does. Midoriya-kun used his quirk on her, allowing her to have more control and lift larger objects, thus the new name 'telekinesis.' Midoriya has 'attraction of small objects.' He maintains the original form of the quirk."

Shouta raises his hand and interrupts," Is that the quirk he used at the USJ to stop the Nomu?"

"Yes. A creative way of using that quirk, though it knocked him out immediately after. Without interruptions, I would like to continue. Now, if we may be honest, we don't know if he originally had this ability or if it's a reawakening. Either way, he has this ability now. This is what I believe Yagi is worried about. Before, we thought he took Nomu's quirks except super strength. After studying Nomu's quirk factor, we realized that Nomu still has its quirk factor. It's just destroyed to the point of being unusable, but the quirk is still copied for Midoriya," All the teachers but Nezu look up, shocked, "The new name of his quirk is **Quirk Factor Control.**"

Hizashi can't help but grip the sleeves of his jacket. Midoriya has no idea he even has a quirk, yet he probably has one of the strongest quirks in the world! He can understand to an extent why they did what they did, but there are other ways of going about it without injuring the kid! It's not he had control of what his quirk was!

Nezu cuts Hizashi's thought process, "What quirks do Midoriya have right now?"

"Attraction of Small Objects, Explosion, Regeneration, and Shock Absorption." Wait. What?

"Explosion as in Bakugo Katsuki's quirk?" Shouta asks. That means the two have known each other for a while. That's something Hizashi didn't expect.

"Yes, sir."

Nezu retakes control, " I have a proposition for you. I ask two things. First, I would like the drugs to stop be administered into him, so it's just the suppressant itself. Second, I would like Midoriya to be let free out of here. In exchange, we will watch over Midoriya at UA, where multiple pro-heroes are surrounding him." Touma seems to consider his options before nodding.

"I rather Midoriya not be in here. However, you can't have Midoriya leave UA or anyone come in to see him unless it's government officials. He must be watched when he is near students. Government officials must come in once a week to check his bracelets. They don't electrocute anymore. Instead, when the collar is destroyed, it will administer a sleeping agent in him for an hour."

Hizashi can't help but take a deep breath. At least the Tiny Listener can stop electrocuting himself! However, he already feels bad that Midoriya can't see his mom for a while.

"I can accept that. I already have the paperwork for you to sign." Nezu pulls out paperwork out of nowhere, and for the next hour, the two sign. Hizashi fidgets in his seat. He just wants to rip Midoriya away from this place and hide him away forever.

* * *

"Done!" Nezu announces with enthusiasm Hizashi has no idea where he gets it from.

Touma organizes everything quickly, " I will have one of the soldiers guide you to Midoriya. If something goes wrong, you know where to contact me." After a final exchange, they finally leave the office and goes toward Midoriya's room. Hizashi wishes the soldier would go faster because he wants Midoriya out of this place as soon as possible. It's an uncomfortable place to be, and he has no idea how the Tiny Listener managed this long.

As they are walking down, a horrible scream rings in their ears. Hizashi and Shouta are quick to recognize the cry.

"Midoriya!" Without hesitation, Hizashi runs toward the noise, hearing Shouta right next to him. The yelling continues from Midoriya, causing him to run faster than he ever has before. When the men get close, what Hizashi hears breaks his heart.

"KILL ME! JUST KILL ME! KILL ME KILL ME KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN! I HATE THIS WEIGHT!" Midoriya's wails fill the area, causing Hizashi to tremble. He's about to force himself into the room, but a hand on the shoulder stops him.

"Can't you hear him?! He's panicking!" Hizashi growls as he turns to face the soldier. He doesn't care who he is anymore. He needs Midoriya out of here.

"Let them get the collar on first. Once the collar is on, you can go in."

The two minutes it takes to get that collar on are the worst two minutes in Hizashi's life. Nezu and Yagi show up, serious looks on their faces. Shouta looks guilty.

After two minutes, two soldiers come out, but that isn't what catches Hizashi's eye. What he sees causes him almost to throw up. In the freehand of one of them, a collar dripping with blood hangs.

"You may go in. Just know it got bloody. He kept trying to rip it off. You will need to wipe it up," One of the soldiers states before walking off. Hizashi can't hesitate now. He bombards the room, feeling sick from the sight.

It looks like a lifeless prison cell. The only life is in the corner of the bed, curled up, crying in desperation. Next to the table, there is a table with a plate of food untouched and a trashcan. Hizashi can smell the throw-up from it. He needs Midoriya out now.

"Mid- Izuku?" Hizashi whispers, not wanting to freak the kid out. He used his name because, after this, using his family name felt impersonal. Midoriya immediately attempts to sit up, forcing himself to spin and see Hizashi. A brief light flashes in his eyes that aren't hidden at the moment as Midoriya scrambles out of bed to get to him. Hizashi, quick to recognize Midoriya, is unstable, dashes over, bending down, and catching the kid as he calls. Midoriya holds him in a death grip, crying nonstop. Meanwhile, Hizashi looks over him as he hugs the kid as tight as possible without breaking him.

Midoriya looks horrible. He's in thin shorts and a t-shirt with no personality, just black. His body is cold to the touch. With the mask and hair away, he can clearly see his face. He's pale. The only thing that stands out from his face is the dark bags under his eyes. Scar lines that weren't there before expand from his wrists and ankles, though he has no idea where that is from. Finally, the worst part is the blood around his neck from the collar switch.

Hizashi removes his leather jacket, wrapping it around Midoriya before pulling out a handkerchief and starting to wipe the blood away. After shoving the tissue in his pocket, he lifts Midoriya without a problem. He swears Midoriya is lighter than before. Biting his tongue, he walks out of the room. He makes sure he has Midoriya in a firm grip as he walks out. He faces the soldier.

"I want out of here now." Hizashi has to make sure his tone is even. He doesn't need to be freaking out Midoriya right now. Midoriya jolts a moment before calming down in relief. He hears Shouta step beside him. He softly smiles as Shouta runs his hand from Midoriya's hair, whispering 'sorry' to the kid. Midoriya weakly grabs Shouta's hand.

"N-n-no p-problem..." Midoriya whimpers.

Shouta huffs, in an affectionate way, "Problem child."

Hizashi can appreciate something like this right now, especially from a heartless man and a heart-of-gold boy. Even though Midoriya is nervous because he can feel the kid's heart-pounding, he's trying to comfort others. He feels Midoriya lean heavily on him as they leave the building, and pass out when they enter the car. Hizashi wanted to explain the situation now.

But right now, he can wait. Midoriya needs sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Hizashi keeps Midoriya as close as possible. Even when they got to the car, he got in and set Midoriya on his lap as the kid was still cold.

On the road now, Hizashi, Yagi, and Shouta can feel the tension in the air with no sound besides the whishing from outside. Nezu is blissfully unaware, humming to himself. Hizashi gently runs his hand through Midoriya's hair; whether to comfort himself or Midoriya, he doesn't know. A few minutes within the drive, Hizashi shatters the silence by looking up at Yagi.

"Did you know about this?" Hizashi asks softly. He's aware that Yagi has some insights on the government, but he has to restrain himself. He can't be going off on Yagi with Midoriya right here.

Yagi thinks a moment before responding, " I knew what the cuffs were for because I asked them about it when I learned y young Midoriya was going into UA. They would not tell me anything else. I understand why they blocked his quirk, but the rest was extreme."

"I disagree. They just put a handicap on Midoriya. He stands out. If a villain knew what the cuffs are, they would automatically know that is quirk is powerful and try to take him. Sure, the chances are low but still-"

Shouta cuts him off, " Hizashi, you can't worry about him. We have to focus on Midoriya. We don't know where he stands at the moment physically." They are both aware of where he is mentally. Hizashi sighs because, of course, Shouta has to be right. They need to focus on Midoriya. Nezu nods from his seat.

"Aizawa is correct. When we arrive at UA, take Midoriya to Recovery Girl. I do not believe she will be able to do anything due to his lack of energy, but I want him to receive a check-up. From there, we will let him rest in his new room. I already had Midoriya's mom bring his stuff to UA. It should be in his room by now. Present Mic, your room is beside his connected. I have everything you need. However, I can have someone watch Midoriya if you need to obtain any personal belongings."

Hizashi shakes his head, " It should be fine. I rather not leave him at the moment." For the rest of the trip, they remain quiet.

When they arrive at UA, they learn that Midoriya is surprisingly relatively healthy besides the underweight problem, lack of sleep, and the injury around his neck from the guards. Recovery Girl was unable to heal the wound due to the sleep deprivation he's suffering.

After Recovery Girl's check-up, Hizashi carries Midoriya to what would be Midoriya's new home. Midoriya, despite all the moment, is still asleep.

Hizashi can't blame him.

Beside Hizashi, Shouta walks with him. Yagi and Nezu went their directions a while back, leaving the two men and the child-sized teenager.

"Sho, you can go," Hizashi tells him. He doesn't want Shouta to feel forced to do this. He's aware Shouta feels guilty for everything that's happened to Midoriya so far, even if he doesn't express it.

Shouta looks at him before sighing, " I want to make sure he's in a decent room. I don't want him in another prison."

"I deny Nezu would do that." Hizashi is aware that even though the animal would seemingly struggle with this, he's aware of how mental health works.

"I never know." Isn't that true? Hizashi sighs, looking at his best friend. He's aware of how protective he is of his students. Over the past couple of weeks, Hizashi watched how Midoriya individually crawled his way into Shouta's cold heart. It's probably because he isn't as aggravating as the rest of class 1-A, but he believes there's probably more to it. Most people wouldn't notice it, but Hizashi did. Shouta would guide Midoriya differently from the other students, making sure the kid understood. Typically, he would be aggravated, but he hasn't complained. That's something in Hizashi's opinion.

"Midoriya wouldn't want you feeling this way. If you really want to do something, help him, and support him. That's all he wants." Shouta hums, acknowledging the information, but not responding.

They enter the room, and Hizashi is personally surprised at how homey it feels. Nezu must have gotten extra help for this. The place isn't small, but it isn't large either, something Hizashi is sure Midoriya will appreciate. The room is pained a light green, something somebody can only notice if they were in the right light. The flooring is dark wood, but it's mostly covered with a bright green fluffy rug. To his left, a light-colored wooden desk and chair sit against the wall with a small trashcan beside it. Next to the desk, a small bookshelf of similar coloring is filled with books. Against the back wall, a twin bed with thick, green blankets sits. On the right wall, a six-drawer long wooden dresser matching the desk waits to be filled. The rest of the room is barren besides three boxes with Midoriya's belongings settled against the dresser.

Hizashi carries Midoriya to the bed, undoing to blankets as he tucks the boy in for probably the rest of the day. He makes sure Midoriya is comfortable before stepping back and taking a deep breath. He watches the boy in front of him.

Shouta's voice startles him to reality, " Take care of yourself, Hizashi. You can't take of Midoriya if you can't take care of yourself." Always the logical one.

"Thank you, Sho. I will. Go home already." Hizashi says with a sigh. Without a response, Shouta leaves, leaving behind Hizashi and Midoriya. Hizashi looks down at Midoriya and whispers, "Feel better, kid. You have the world to prove wrong about you. I will help you, so don't worry about that. We will prove them wrong together."

* * *

The moment Izuku starts to wake up, he immediately crawls back under the sheets. He doesn't want to be here. It's pure instinct at this point. However, he notices two things.

The first thing he takes note of is how the sheets are heavy blankets. Usually, he doesn't sleep with heavy blankets. However, that is minor to the second thing.

Izuku's mind feels clear. It doesn't feel fuzzy. Before, he wouldn't have noticed it because it felt normal. Now, after this lift, he was off previously. He's able to think again.

With a small stroke of confidence, Izuku peeks from his blankets and finds a new site, a beautiful room, a comfortable room. He doesn't recognize the place, taking immediate action of looking around. While he notices the furniture, the first thing that captures his eyes is the multiple boxes with his belongings. He sits up and shivers from the breeze that hits his thin clothes.

Wait, not his. Whatever hell he came from.

Not wanting to be in these clothes any longer, Izuku slides out of bed only to tumble to the ground with a large thump.

_What? Why do I feel lighter? This doesn't feel like my body? What is going on? Am I finally done for? But I -_

Before Izuku can continue, he sees one of the doors open to reveal Present Mic in civilian wear with a worried look on his face.

"Midori-kun! Are you okay?" Present Mic frantics as he bends down to Izuku and grazing his fingers to make sure he didn't break or hurt anything.

"I-I'm fine! I-I-I feel different. I t-t-tried to move, but it threw m-m-me off. W-what's going o-on?" Izuku stutters out as he sits up.

"I don't know, kiddo. Think you can walk now? Actually, nope. I'm not letting you. Punishment for worrying me." Suddenly, Izuku is scooped up by Present Mic.

"C-come on!"

"Nope. Glad to have you back, though!" Izuku glares down the hero, " That's not helping you. That makes you cuter." Izuku ruffles his hair to cover his face, ignoring the laughter. After Present Mic recovers, he speaks, " I guess your curious about where you are and all that jazz? Well, tiny listener, you're at UA right now. We got you out of there, but new stipulations are in place. I will write it down for you later, so you're more likely to remember it. You were in that prison for few days, and you were asleep for two days. We are going to Recovery Girl right now."

Izuku immediately notices how the information is processing. It feels like he can remember it.

"T-tell me." Izuku sternly tells Present Mic. He looks at Izuku for a moment before sighing.

"Alright. We got you in a different collar that should not affect you as badly as the one you originally had on. However, in exchange, you must stay at UA permanently, and nobody can come to see you, including your mother. I'm sorry, Midoriya, but that's the sacrifice to bring your health back." Izuku goes quiet before nodding, noticing the look of sympathy in Present Mic's eyes.

He can't see his mother anymore. Life loves to play with him, doesn't it? Maybe if he proves he is good, then he can see his mother again.

For the rest of the walk, they remain quiet till they arrive at Recovery Girl's office. Recovery Girl looks up before pointing at the bed.

"Good to see you awake, Midoriya-kun. How do you feel?" She asks as she starts examining Izuku. He has to think a moment before responding.

"M-my b-b-body feels like it doesn't b-b-belong to m-me. I-it's lighter. It's almost t-t-too good t-to be true. T-then, my h-h-head feels clear l-l-like a fog has l-lifted." Recovery Girl looks up, smiling at him before writing the information down on a clipboard.

"Has he eaten since he woke up, Yamada-kun? If not, get this poor boy some food!" Izuku giggles as Pre- Yamada squeaks and runs off. Recovery girl shakes her head, " Do you feel hunger?" Thinking about it, Izuku did. He never felt it, but he knows it. He nods. She seems to brighten, " That's good. Did he ever tell your position?"

"H-he t-t-told me t-that I w-w-was staying here and n-nobody could s-see me b-because of n-n-new collar...w-wait..." Suddenly, Izuku feels overwhelmed, a genuine smile gracing his features," I-I-I remember...I REMEMBER! I w-w-would remember that n-normally! I would h-have already forgotten it! R-right?"

Recovery Girl giggles at his enthusiasm before settling down, " You're right, Midoriya-kun. The first collar had a drug constantly pump into your body as well as suppress your quirk. That drug caused your memory problems as well as made your body feel heavier. There are more side effects, but that's what we're worried about at the moment. I'm surprised you're springing back so quickly. I thought it would take a while, but it seems your body is healing fast. I expect your body to be healthy in a couple of months. Your body is still recovering, so don't try anything too ludicrous, especially dancing. You need to get used to your body first."

"Quirk s-suppressant? I-I t-t-thought I was q-quirkless."

"You aren't. Your quirk is considered extremely powerful, so the government locked it away." Izuku nods. He's not willing to learn about what it is at the moment. He doesn't need it.

Present- Yamada comes scrambling in with a plate of food at hand that makes Izuku drool at the sight. Yamada looks surprised.

"You must really want food, kid. Here, I won't torture you for long." Yamada hands the plate over, and Izuku digs in without hesitation, attempting to use table manners but failing miserably. Yamada watches the scene with shock while Recovery Girl looks proud. Then, a voice cuts through Izuku's eating.

"Good to see you finally up and eating, problem child. However, you should slow down unless you want to choke." Izuku looks up to see Eraserhead inspecting him. The first thing he notices is the cast on his right arm, but he remains quiet about it. Blushing of embarrassment, he slows down and continues to eat. He easily finishes the plate and sets it aside. Eraserhead nods before sitting beside him, " You aware of what's going on?" Izuku nods.

Recovery Girl cuts Eraserhead off, " He's already showing signs of being able to remember much better than before. He's aware. He needs to get used to moving around again."

Eraserhead hums, " The memory thing is good. The movement we can work on. You dance, right?" Izuku nods, " We are going to work purely on that then. Those moves are ingrained into your body. If we can make sure that they are correct again, you have a chance for the UA Sports Festival," Izuku shoots him a shocked look, " You have a week and a half. For now, get used to moving. In a couple of days, we will see how it is and go from there. You're far behind your classmates, so you must work much harder than any of them, possibly combined. You ready for the challenge, problem child? Otherwise, I will throw you in Gen Ed."

Izuku isn't sure about his new nickname, but determination flows through his veins as he nods confidently.

Izuku can't let something like this slow him down in becoming a hero! The faster he's on the field, the faster he can save people!


	11. The End

This is the author you will soon hate.

I'm just going to rip this bitch off now: I'm ending this story. It's not to be mean. This wasn't planned at all. I do have the story planned; I just don't feel a connection with this story anymore.

I don't know if people feel this with their own stories, but it's like being able to see a TV show clearly in your own eyes. It's a story you connect to and are willing to put all your effort into. When I came up with this idea, I decided to write it to practice how to express emotions better and work with my sensory details.

Obviously, a person who is pretty much a sociopath probably shouldn't be working on an emotional fic. That's what this is. The point we are at is pretty much what I planned up to. Everything else would have been the same until he proved he should be allowed to use his quirk, and that would take a while.

Absolutely fucking boring for someone like me.

I did come up with another idea, but that wouldn't come for a while. I'm pretty much forcing myself to write a shit story. Yeah, that's not happening.

However, I will leave this open for anyone who wants to continue or even rewrite the story. All I ask is that you give me credit for the idea and that you send me a link to your story. I will read it. Someone has to have more emotions and be able to relate better than me.

If, for some reason, you're curious about my plans, I will be continuing 'When All Hell Breaks Loose,' a story that is the absolute opposite of this. I may even start a one-shot series with it. However, that is the story I have always felt the strongest connection with. It's something I can work with.

Finally, if your curious about what would have happened if I continued this, I will leave an explanation under this.

With all that out of the way, I would like to thank everyone who decided to read this story. I appreciate the criticism, and I will keep it in mind if I ever decide to write a serious story again. I appreciate the comments in general. I like to see what people think. It's kind of like a gambling thing for me, which may make me sound more like a sociopath, but oh well!

With that, thank you and goodbye.

* * *

What would have happened?

Izuku would have been able to move the way he did before right before the Sports Festival, except much faster. I would say he evens up with Iida. That weight difference makes a huge difference. He manages to gain actual weight and grows a few inches before stopping.

At the Sports Festival, the results are the same. Izuku is much faster than in the anime, able to outspeed most of the competitors. However, he probably does the same in the first two stages. In the rounds, Izuku never talks, so he never gets put under mind control, but Izuku is still kind to him. In Todoroki's match, he can outspeed the iceberg and fight him for a while. He gets trapped in ice but breaks out by slamming his braces into the ice before attacking again. Eventually, Todoroki becomes frustrated, catches on fire, and continues. Izuku passes out midmatch.

With the internships, Izuku has to stay at UA, but he goes with Aizawa to learn how to fight. The government permits him to go out as long as he remains beside Aizawa. They find Stain with Iida about to get stabbed. Izuku, faster than Aizawa, manages to use his cuffs to stop the sword. Stain tells him to that as soon as he gets the cuffs off to run because he will just be sent back to prison if he gets them off. Aizawa cuts them off by wrapping Stain up and knocking him out.

Nothing changes till the kidnappings. Izuku can outspeed Muscular and get Kota to a safe place, but he gets kidnapped in the process instead of Bakugo. When he is taking back, the cuffs are destroyed to give Izuku his quirk back. The government finds the place he is at within a few minutes, but it triggers the fight between All for One and All Might. Rather than using Gran Torino as a punching bag, AFO uses Izuku instead, who has shock absorption as one of his quirks. Once Izuku is dropped, he takes the chance to copy and power All Might's quirk. It allows All Might to win without shrinking. Remembering Stain's advice and scared of going back, Izuku runs and leaves his life behind.

This triggers controversy between whether Izuku should be a hero or locked up, but Present Mic, with his significant influence, can convince the public to accept Izuku for his power. Even after that, he doesn't come back.

Izuku appears three months later, though nobody knows about it, by defeating Overhaul anonymous, takes his quirk without showing signs of having done so, and leaves Eri to Aizawa before running off. They mark him as a new vigilant with the quirk 'air control,' allowing him to control air. What they don't know is that he is using All Might's quirk to make the gust similar to how the original Izuku did without breaking his fingers.

Two years later, the new vigilante appears every night and is helping everybody he can as his own hero as well as be others' hero. One night, he saves Aizawa. Aizawa recognizes him as a kid and tries to stop him, but Izuku starts running off. Aizawa throws his scarf, and Izuku moves similar to how they did at the first fight. Aizawa recognizes him, and Izuku distracts him before running.

That's all I got, but I hope that's interesting enough. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
